Violate Me
by BsBLady
Summary: Tate & Violet are alive. They were childhood friends that grew apart. Now Tate is in trouble and kidnaps Violet. Sorry I suck at summaries. Very AU. Rated M for dark themes, sexual content, dub-con, some violence, drug use, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AHS or FX. Boo me.

**Things to know:** This story is _extremely_ AU. Tate & Violet are both alive, and the timeline and setting will be completely different from season 1.

**Warnings:** This is rated M for dark themes, sexual content, dub-con, drug use, some violence, and language.

* * *

**VPOV**

**2012**

_Shit! I'm going to be late!_ Violet thought to herself as she flew down the stairs of her house.

It was already 8am, and school was about to start in 5 minutes. Violet never cared about school, but this day was her first day back to school after being suspended for fighting.

She had gotten in a fight a couple of weeks ago with Leah, the resident slut at Westfield High. Leah had it in for Violet ever since middle school, and Violet never backed down from a fight. Violet didn't understand why Leah hated her, but whatever. High school was just a blip in her timeline, and so Violet just pretty much kept to herself and her few friends unless Leah and her bitch squad forced her hand.

As Violet entered her car and started it, she realized she forgot her phone in the house. "God Damn It!" Violet exclaimed to herself before running back into the house to retrieve her phone. Once she made it back into her car, she pulled away from the curb, and drove down the road. Before she could make the turn that would take her to the street her school was on, she heard a click before something hard was pressed to the back of her head.

"Don't make a sound. If you do, I'll drill a bullet into your head," a masculine voice said in her ear.

Violet felt terror claw it's way up her throat when she realized there was someone in her car with a gun to her head. She quickly darted her eyes to the rearview mirror and she couldn't believe what she saw.

"Oh my God . . . Tate!" Violet whispered as she slowed down to stop at a stop sign. When she stopped, Tate climbed over to the front passenger side of the car, all the while keeping the gun on her.

"Make a left here, and take 101 south," Tate said as he moved the gun from her head to her ribs.

Violet's thoughts became chaotic as she tried to think. Tate was her neighbor, and at one time they were childhood friends. Once they hit middle school they stopped being friends. Violet thought it was because they started hanging out with different kids, and really, boys and girls just didn't play together anymore once they hit puberty.

She would see him around, they were neighbors after all, but they were just not cut from the same cloth, as her father liked to say. But it's not like she had anything against Tate. It's more like they just didn't hang out in the same crowd.

Violet felt her body go numb but at the same time her arms and legs started to tremble. _What the fuck is happening? Why is Tate doing this?_ Violet questioned herself, afraid to ask the questions out loud.

Once they made it on the freeway, Tate seemed to relax a little, and he drew the gun away from her ribs, although the gun was still cocked and pointed at her. Violet heard him let out a deep sigh and out of the corner of her eye she saw as he rubbed his free hand over his face. He seemed hyped up and tired at the same time.

After driving down the freeway in complete silence for about 10 minutes, Violet finally asked, "Where are we going?"

Tate seemed to have forgotten she was there because he jumped a little at the sound of her voice, causing Violet to have a mini heart attack thinking he was going to pull the trigger of the gun by accident. When she didn't feel any pain or hear the sound of the gun go off, Violet relaxed the death grip she had on the steering wheel.

"We're going to San Diego," Tate muttered as he turned to look at her.

She could feel his intense gaze as she drove which made her extremely nervous. Since the gun was still pointed at her, she knew it would be stupid if she did anything to try to get out of this mess. Thinking past the panic that was clouding her brain, Violet realized her best chance to escape Tate would be once they made it to San Diego. What she didn't understand was why Tate felt the need to hold a gun to her.

The drive to San Diego would take a couple of hours, and since it didn't seem like there would be any conversation coming from Tate, Violet let her mind drift off. She needed to think about something else besides her current situation, otherwise she would go crazy.

* * *

**2001**

" . . . eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Ready or not, here I come!" Violet yelled as she uncovered her eyes.

Violet was six years old and the new kid in the neighborhood. Her family had just moved to L.A. from Boston, and Violet didn't expect to make friends so quickly. Lucky for her the neighborhood had kids close to her age. Her next door neighbor had two kids, a boy named Tate who was seven and a girl named Adelaide who was older but Violet didn't know how old because Addie would never say her age. Then there were a couple of kids that lived a few houses down, a boy named Gabe and a girl named Chloe who were both seven like Tate. Violet was the youngest and she was happy that they included her in the group since they had all already known each other forever.

It didn't occur to Violet until a few years later that they wanted to make friends with her because she lived in the Murder House and they were all curious about how the house would look like inside. So that is how the neighborhood kids found themselves at Violet's house playing hide and seek. The house was big enough that there were plenty of places to hide without having to go outside for hiding places. Violet was "it", and she preferred it that way.

Violet found Gabe hiding in the kitchen pantry, she found Addie hiding behind the living room curtain, and she found Chloe hiding under Violet's bed. Tate was the last one hiding, and the other kids didn't want to help Violet find him. They wanted to play with Violet's brand new Nintendo GameCube, so she left them in her room while she continued to search for Tate.

She searched every room, the attic, and she even glanced outside. Tate was nowhere to be found. So that left the basement. Even though Violet and her parents have lived in the house for about a month now, Violet had never went down to the basement. She wasn't scared, but every time she passed the door that led into the basement, she felt a weird tingle go down her spine. But since Violet had looked everywhere else, the basement was the only place Tate could be.

Violet made her way over to the door to the basement, turned on the light, and slowly walked down the stairs.

"Tate? Are you down there?" Violet called out.

She heard shuffling somewhere down at the bottom of the stairs, so Violet picked up her pace hoping to catch Tate. Once she made it to the bottom, there was no one there. Violet immediately felt goose bumps crawl down her arms as the cold, damp air hit her body. The light did nothing to brighten up the darkness and instead caused eerie shadows to form on the walls and floor of the room. It was a large room, and Violet could see there were actually multiple rooms in the basement. There was also a lot of stuff down there, but Violet didn't want to explore. All she wanted to do was find Tate and go back upstairs.

Violet walked further into the room and started looking for Tate. _I'm only going to look for a minute and then I'm going back upstairs_, Violet told herself.

Suddenly Violet was grabbed from behind and she screamed.

"Gottcha!"

Violet stopped screaming when she recognized Tate's voice. Violet got mad and pulled herself away from Tate when she heard him laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Tate said in between his fits of laughter.

Violet narrowed her eyes at Tate and curled her tiny fists.

"You're mean!" Violet yelled before running past Tate to head back upstairs.

Before she made it to the stairs, Violet tripped and fell, scraping her knee in the process.

"Oh Shit! Violet! Are you okay?" Tate said as he stopped laughing and ran over to her.

Violet looked up at him with her big, brown eyes.

"You said the S word," she said and momentarily forgot the pain in her knee.

Tate grinned and crouched down in front of her and said, "Don't tell on me. Let me look at your knee."

Violet looked down at her knee and noticed it was bleeding. It didn't really hurt, but she knew she needed a bandaid. Tate wiped off the blood with the sleeve of his flannel. When her knee immediately stared bleeding again, Tate sighed, stood up and took his flannel off.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked.

"I'm going to tie this around your knee until your mom could put a bandaid on it," Tate replied.

When Tate finished tying his flannel around Violet's knee, he helped her stand up. Violet tested her walk, and decided she liked walking around with the bulky flannel tied around her knee. She thought it made her walk like a pirate. Once Tate & Violet made their way back upstairs, Violet tapped Tate on the shoulder. He looked back at her with a raised brow.

"Thank you," Violet said.

Tate rolled his eyes, but not before he could hide his smile. "C'mon. Let's go find your mom," Tate said and grabbed her wrist to pull her along.

* * *

**2012**

"Take this exit," Tate said breaking into Violet's thoughts.

Violet noticed they were in San Diego now, and she got excited realizing that her escape was imminent.

"We need to get gas, so pull into the nearest gas station."

This confused Violet because she thought San Diego was their final destination.

"Um, I thought you just wanted to go to San Diego."

"No, we're going to Mexico."

"Wait, What!? I can't go to Mexico! I don't even have a passport!" Violet exclaimed, her panic back in full effect.

"Just shut up and pull into the nearest gas station!" Tate yelled pushing the gun into Violet's ribs again.

Violet pulled into an Arco gas station and started thinking frantically. This was her only chance to escape. Tate couldn't hold the gun to her and pump gas at the same time. Someone would notice. All she had to do was run as soon as Tate got out of the car.

As Violet pulled to a stop near one of the pumps, she felt her palms get sweaty and adrenaline pump through her system, getting ready to run.

"I'm not stupid, Violet," Tate said as he pulled a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. He quickly cuffed one of her hands to the steering wheel and said, "Don't even think about honking the horn either. I have no problem shooting you through the window before shooting myself."

Violet stared into Tate's eyes and felt her own eyes tear up with fear and frustration. She believed Tate would do exactly what he said.

Tate got out of the car and started pumping gas. He opened the door to the back seat of her car and Violet turned around to see what he was going to get. She noticed two big duffle bags on the floor and a red gasoline tank. Tate grabbed the red gasoline tank and pumped gas into that as well. When he was done, he got back into the passenger side of the car, covertly took the gun from where he hid it at his ankle, and casually pointed it towards her again.

"Now, we're going to Mexico. Give me your phone. Don't do anything stupid and you'll get out of this okay, understand?" Tate said as he looked at her.

Violet took her phone out of her pocket and handed it over to him. She stared at the boy in front of her. He still had the messy blonde curls that he sported when he was younger, but there was something different about his eyes. They were always a dark brown, but now they almost looked black. Violet saw the boyish features in the young man before her. She always thought Tate was cute, and if truth be told, she even had a crush on him when they were kids. Regardless, he still looked like the Tate she knew. He didn't look sinister and any passerby would think he was just an attractive teenager out on a drive with his girl.

"Understand?!" Tate yelled when Violet didn't answer.

Violet jumped and quickly nodded her head.

"Good, now drive," Tate said and Violet complied, realizing too late that she could have texted someone for help.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I have this idea, but I haven't fully outlined the story, so I don't know how long this story will be. I think I'll just write as I go along. Please read & review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**TPOV**

**2012**

_Thank God for small miracles_, Tate thought to himself as they crossed the border into Mexico without any mishaps.

Tate looked over at Violet and he could almost hear what she was thinking. Her eyes were really the windows into her soul and he could read her so easily. Right now she was wondering where the hell he got a passport for her.

He looked away from her but made sure to keep her in his peripheral vision. He knew he was being an asshole to her and he was totally fucking with her life, but it was completely necessary. Well, necessary for him.

Tate hated that he couldn't trust her yet. To him, the past seven years that he and Violet weren't on talking terms, much less friends, were the longest years of his life. He knew that Violet never even suspected the reason why he stopped talking to her and stopped being her friend. He knew that Violet never even thought of him, especially not the way he thought of her.

Even at eleven, Tate knew he was in love with Violet. He knew it wasn't puppy love or the kind of love he felt for his sister. It was the kind of love where he cared more about Violet's feelings than his own. Now at eighteen, and obviously more experienced with females than he was at eleven, Tate was still in love with Violet. Probably more now than ever. The love he felt now was stronger and not as innocent as the love he felt for her before.

"Are you going to talk to me?" Violet asked softly.

Tate shut his eyes for a second at the sound of her voice. He really didn't want to be a dick to her, but he couldn't let her think they were friends. Even though he wanted them to be so much more than friends.

So, focusing on his endgame, Tate looked back to Violet and said, "Just keep driving."

He watched as she let out a sigh and clenched her jaw. He smirked when he realized Violet was now more irritated at him than scared of him. Tate was amused, but he wanted Violet to feel a little uneasy, so he leaned back against the passenger door and continued to stare at her. He knew that his stare would make her nervous, especially when he casually brought up the gun and pointed it in her direction again.

Violet unclenched her jaw and put on a poker face to possibly show how unfazed she was. But it was ineffective since she also started biting her plush bottom lip, betraying her nervousness. Tate studied her features, even though he already had them memorized. Her long, straight hair was darker than when she was a little girl and was now a light brown instead of a dirty blonde. She had long eyelashes that slightly curled up from her dark hazel doe-like eyes. Her nose was straight and narrow, but what really kept him up at nights were her pink, plump lips.

Not wanting to make the drive unbearable for himself, Tate quickly diverted his thoughts into safer territory. Tate let his mind drift off, remembering the time when he stopped thinking of Violet as one of the neighborhood kids, and started thinking of her as more than just a friend.

* * *

**2003**

"Now you stay out there, you little shit! You could sleep with the dogs for all I care!" Constance screamed at a nine year old Tate as she threw him out of the house.

Constance slammed the door shut and locked it before Tate could pick himself up off the porch.

"Mom! Mom! Constance!" Tate yelled as he got up and banged on the door.

Tate tried the doorknob even though he knew it wouldn't budge. He felt tears streaming down his face as he stood in front of the door with his head down. Constance then turned off all of the lights, casting Tate into darkness.

Tate turned around and sat on the front step of the porch. He didn't have shoes or a jacket, and he had nowhere to go. Being that it was mid-November, it was chilly and a little drizzly in L.A., and even though it was only about 8pm, the night felt like it was later than that.

"Hey Tate, come over here!" a girl's voice half whispered, half yelled.

Tate looked up and saw Violet hiding behind one of Constance's rose bushes. He got up and quickly wiped his nose on the sleeve of his flannel, a little embarrassed that Violet saw him crying.

When he was standing in front of her, he put his hands in his pockets and looked down at his feet.

"What's up?" Tate asked grimly, trying to make it sound like everything was okay.

"No offense, but your mom is a real bitch," Violet said.

Tate snapped his head up and couldn't contain the small smile that formed on his mouth hearing Violet call his mom a bitch. He and Gabe were definitely a bad influence on her.

"Yeah, she kind of is," Tate agreed.

"Hey, if you want, you could sleep over at my house," Violet said and tilted her head to the side.

"You mean, like a slumber party?" Tate scoffed.

Violet rolled her eyes and said, "No, you could sleep in the basement and I'm going to sleep in my room."

Tate furrowed his brow and asked, "Why can't I sleep on the couch in the living room?"

"You could, but that would mean I have to ask my parents if you could sleep over."

"Oh," Tate said. He didn't want Violet's parents to know about how Constance treated him and his sister. As much as he hated to admit it, he still felt loyal to his mom. "Okay, I'll sleep in the basement."

Violet smiled and turned towards her house. She turned back to make sure he was following her. They made it to the outside door of the basement and went inside. As usual, the basement was dark, even when Violet turned on the light. She led him to one of the rooms in the basement that was empty except for an old rocking chair.

"Stay here. I'll be back," Violet said.

Tate sat in the rocking chair and started rocking in it. The rocking motion soothed him and he closed his eyes to better savor the feeling.

"Hey, are you asleep?" Violet asked as she came back.

Tate opened his eyes and noticed she had a sleeping bag, pillow, and flashlight in her arms. He got up from the rocking chair to take the items from Violet.

He unrolled the sleeping bag on the floor and sat on one end of it, while Violet sat on the other end.

"What happened? Why did your mom kick you out of the house?" Violet asked.

Tate looked down at his knee and started pulling at the threads of the hole that had formed on his jeans there. Violet was his friend, but he didn't know how much he wanted to tell her about his home life.

"Are you going to talk to me?"

Taking a deep breath, Tate said, "I was trying to help Addie and Consta-, um, my mom got mad."

Violet tilted her head to the side and asked, "Help Addie with what?"

Tate looked at Violet and really looked into her eyes. He wanted to see if he could trust her. He knew that Violet was friends with Addie, and she never made fun of Addie or made comments about Addie having Downs, so Tate decided he could tell Violet the whole story.

"Sometimes Addie makes my mom mad and my mom locks her in this closet with a whole bunch of mirrors. Addie gets scared in that closet, so that's why my mom uses it for punishment. Anyway, today Addie was playing dress up with some of my mom's clothes and accidentally ripped one of the dresses, so my mom put her in the closet. She left Addie in there for 4 hours! I couldn't handle Addie's screaming and crying anymore, so I let her out. That's why Consta-, _my mom_ kicked me out. It's not the first time and it probably won't be the last time either."

Violet stayed quiet as she looked at him with sad eyes. Tate shifted his gaze back to his knee, already embarrassed that he said anything and even a little scared that Violet was going to tell her parents.

Suddenly, he felt a pair of skinny arms wrap around him. He stiffened at the contact and held his body completely still, not knowing what to do.

"That really sucks, Tate. You and Addie can come over or spend the night here whenever you want. We could make the basement a clubhouse for us."

Tate closed his eyes as he felt tears well up. He didn't want Violet to see him cry again, but already a couple of tears had slid down his cheeks. He felt the loss of Violet's body heat leave when she took her arms away and stood up. Tate quickly wiped his cheeks so that Violet wouldn't see his tears and looked up at her.

"I'm going to bring you some snacks and something to drink," Violet said and then she took something out of her pocket. "Here, you could play with this if you can't sleep right away."

As Tate reached out to take what Violet handed over to him, he realized it was a Game Boy Advance. He didn't have one of his own, but Gabe had one. He smiled at Violet, and when she smiled back at him, he felt his stomach flip.

Violet walked away, saying she would be right back, but before she left his sight, Tate called out her name.

She turned to look back at him with her brow raised.

"Thank you," Tate said.

Violet rolled her eyes, smiled at him, and said, "Yeah, yeah. I'll be back."

* * *

**2012**

"Tate, we need to stop. We've been driving for 8 hours, and I don't know about you, but I'm starving, I'm thirsty, and I need to use the bathroom," Violet said breaking the silence.

"There's a motel in about 5 miles. We're going to rest there," Tate said as he looked at the outside scenery.

They were near Basaseachic Falls National Park, which was their final destination. Tate wanted to rest before they got there so that he would be able to handle whatever came their way. Yeah, bringing Violet along complicated things, but he wanted her with him all the same.

Tate looked over at Violet and he could see the wheels spinning in her head. She was thinking that she would be able to escape him once they got to the motel. Since he left her phone back at that Arco gas station in San Diego, there really was no way for her parents to track her, so pretty much the only way for her to be rescued is if she rescued herself. Tate shook his head and couldn't suppress his grin. His fierce little girl really thought she could escape him.

Once they got to the motel, Tate gave Violet the same warning he gave her at the gas station and took the keys from the car. When he returned, he saw that Violet's face was flushed and her wrist where the handcuff was on was rubbed raw and bleeding. Apparently Violet was trying to get the handcuff off while he was gone.

Shaking his head, Tate took the handcuff off and took her wrist in his hands. "I'll get some ointment for this," he said as he rubbed her wrist, "C'mon. Let's go to our room."

The room Tate got was basic, with one queen size bed, a table, two chairs, and a bathroom. Tate closed the door to their room and led Violet to the bed. Once they were seated on the bed, Tate pulled some rope out of his pocket and tied Violet's hands together.

"Please . . . Tate, don't! I promise I won't run away!" Violet exclaimed as Tate moved her onto the bed so that she was lying down on her back. Without replying to her comment, Tate brought her arms over her head, and tied another length of rope from Violet's tied hands to the iron headboard of the bed. He then reached down to her feet and took off her shoes.

When he was assured Violet wouldn't be able to escape, Tate went to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he came back out he said, "I'm going to get some food, water, and a first aid kit. I'll be back in 10 minutes and then I'll untie you so you could use the bathroom," and walked out of the room.

There was a little store across the street from the motel, and Tate quickly got what he needed. He then went over to Violet's car and grabbed the two duffle bags that were in the back seat as well as the red gas tank.

When he re-entered the room he saw that Violet was still in the same place where he tied her, but the bed sheets were in disarray. Violet was breathing harshly, and the way her arms were tied above her head caused her chest to stick out. Tate found himself staring at her tits as her chest rose and fell with each of her harsh breaths. It was the hottest thing Tate had ever seen in real life, and he felt his dick respond immediately.

In the back of Tate's mind he knew Violet was trying to find a way to get out of the ropes that were tied around her wrists, but Tate found himself imagining that Violet was breathing harshly because she wanted him. When Tate brought his eyes back to Violet's face, he noticed she was glaring at him, and her stare snapped him out of his daydream.

Tate shook his head, dumped the food, water, and first aid kit on the table, and dropped the duffle bags and gas can on the floor. Tate untied Violet from the headboard and brought her to the bathroom. Turning on the bathroom light, Tate noticed there was no window, so he didn't have to worry about Violet trying to escape that way. Tate untied Violet's hands so she could use the bathroom on her own, and went back to wait for her on the bed.

When Violet came out, Tate walked over to the table and grabbed the first aid kit. He went over to the bed when Violet sat down on it, and took her bloody wrist. Without saying a word, Tate cleaned and bandaged Violet's wrist, all the while feeling Violet's gaze on him. When he looked up into her eyes, he noticed she was looking at him almost tenderly.

"Thank you," Violet said softly.

For a second, Tate wanted to gather Violet in his arms and tell her everything. Instead, Tate steeled his gaze against her and said, "I just want to make sure it doesn't get infected cause then you'll just slow me down."

Violet's eyes hardened and she yelled, "Then leave me here! I didn't want to be here in the first place!"

Tate laughed scornfully and said, "Forget it", then he grabbed the rope and tied one end to Violet's unhurt wrist while tying the other end to his own wrist.

He then kicked off his shoes and got on the bed. When Violet didn't move, he pulled on the rope until she got on the bed and stiffly lay on her back next to him. Chuckling darkly, Tate moved Violet's body until she lay on her side and he was spooning her.

"Might as well get comfortable. We have a long day tomorrow," Tate whispered in Violet's ear and draped his arm across her waist.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you to all my readers and thank you so much to those that left me such lovely reviews for the first chapter! Sorry to leave it here, but I promise the next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. I was just in a hurry to post this chapter because it's been eating at my brain all day, so please forgive any typos. As always, please read & review! xoxoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**VPOV**

Violet didn't know how long she lay on the bed with Tate's arms around her, but she could tell with Tate's even breathing he was asleep. She felt silent tears roll down her face as she stared at the wall. The feeling of Tate's body spooning her was oddly comforting, considering her current status as his captive, but as tired as she was, she couldn't fall asleep. _What happened to him?_ Violet wondered. _Why is he doing this to me?_

Violet turned her body so she could look at Tate as he slept, and not surprisingly, Tate's arms tightened around her at her first movement, but he settled down when she stopped moving.

Violet stared at his face and noticed how boyish and innocent Tate looked while in sleep. During the day, there was an edge and an almost menacing look on Tate's face when he looked at her. She noticed how long and thick his eyelashes were as they kissed his cheeks. Her gaze then traced the curve of his lips and she remembered that he had dimples when he smiled. Violet remembered the butterflies that would flutter in her stomach every time that smile was directed her way. Of course it had been seven years since he last smiled at her.

Earlier in the evening, when Tate was taking care of her wrist, Violet recalled the sweet boy she had a crush on so long ago. She knew that her current situation shouldn't have evoked any tender feelings for her captor, but in her heart, she knew that the sweet boy she used to know was still there, somewhere in this new and older version of Tate.

_What happened to us?_ Violet wondered, not for the first time. She never understood why Tate stopped talking to her. She figured it was because they stopped going to the same school when Tate went into 7th grade, and she was in 6th grade still at the elementary school. Violet remembered it happened pretty abruptly and she was really hurt by it all. Her parents convinced her it was for the best that she and Tate didn't play together anymore, and by the time she made it to 7th grade, Tate's indifference to her didn't bother her so much. Well, mostly.

Violet felt her tears dry on her cheeks and as much as she wanted to sleep, she forced herself to think of what her next move should be. She wanted to escape, but deep down, _way deep, deep down_, she felt a little thrill at the idea of being with Tate in whatever twisted thing he was doing. _Stop it! Whatever it is he's doing is obviously illegal!_ Violet scolded herself. Then again, she had always been attracted to the dark side of life.

Violet listened again to Tate's breathing. He seemed to be in deep sleep. _Now's my chance!_ Violet thought. Violet looked down at their tied hands and studied the knot on her end. _Maybe if I'm patient and move slow, I'll be able to untie my wrist._ She slowly moved her free hand down to rest on top of her tied wrist, and quickly glanced at Tate's face to make sure he was still asleep. _So far, so good._ Violet gently started plucking at the knot, careful not to make any sudden movements.

Violet worked on the knot for what felt like an hour, but was actually only 3 minutes, when Tate shifted his body slightly on top of her, trapping her hands between their bodies. Violet panicked thinking Tate had awakened, so she held herself completely still. Tate's face was now pressed against the crook of her neck and shoulder, his free arm was across her chest, and one of his legs was thrown over one of her legs, so that she was practically straddling his thigh. Tate didn't move, but she couldn't tell if he was awake or asleep. She continued to lay still and she tried to steady her breathing, trying to pretend she was asleep just in case Tate was awake.

Suddenly, she felt his head move closer to her, and she gasped when she felt him slowly place wet, open-mouth kisses along the column of her neck. His free hand moved up to hold her head still as he kissed along her jaw line and made his way to the other side of her neck. Violet closed her eyes as the sensations Tate's kisses were creating spread over her body like wildfire. Violet gasped again as Tate sucked on a particularly sensitive spot below her ear, and she tightened her legs around Tate's thigh.

"Tate . . ." Violet softly moaned.

Tate brought his hand down to the hem of her shirt, and lifted it up. His hand then slowly crept up her stomach, traced along her ribs, before pushing up the cups of her bra to expose her tits. The cool air hit her, and the sensual haze clouding Violet's brain slightly dissipated. Violet tried to bring her hands up to cover herself, but she forgot that one of her hands was tied to Tate, and he easily brushed her hands aside and replaced them with his own hands.

Violet opened her eyes to look at Tate, and she found him staring at her. His eyes looked completely black in the darkness of the room, but somehow she didn't find his gaze threatening. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, with his hands still on her tits, when Violet felt a sharp twinge of pleasure shoot from her tits down to her pussy when Tate rolled her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Violet closed her eyes and cried out Tate's name again as he continued to play with her

Tate shifted his body again so that he was completely on top of her and between her legs. He then brought his head down and licked around one of her nipples before pulling it into his hot mouth. Violet brought her hands up and threaded her fingers through Tate's hair as he sucked on her. Tate began slowly grinding himself between her thighs, and Violet started panting harshly. Her hips moved along with Tate's, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm.

Violet was still a virgin, and even though she had been to 3rd base plenty of times with her last boyfriend, he had never made her feel the way Tate was making her feel. She and Tate had never even held hands, much less kissed each other. Maybe it was the unexpectedness that Tate was the one doing this to her when she never in her wildest dreams thought Tate was interested in her sexually. Whatever the reason, she didn't want Tate to stop.

Violet brought her free hand between their bodies and touched his cock through his jeans. Tate stopped what he was doing and looked at her. He was also breathing harshly and Violet could practically hear the fast pounding of his heart.

"I want to," Violet whispered and boldly gripped as much of Tate's hard cock as she could.

Tate stared at her intently for a few seconds, and then suddenly he rolled off of her and threw his free arm over his eyes.

"Fuck!" Tate growled and punched the bed with the hand that was tied to her wrist causing her hand to hit the bed as well.

Violet was in shock at Tate's reaction. Her body was still humming with arousal and she knew Tate's body had to still be aroused as well. There was no denying how hard his dick had been in her hand and between her thighs, even with his jeans still on.

Violet turned to look at him. He still had his arm over his eyes, but she could tell by the stiffing of his body that he knew she was looking at him.

"Tate?"

Violet watched as Tate got his breathing under control as she waited for a response from him.

Finally, Tate moved his arm away from his eyes. He glanced at her, and then quickly turned to his side, facing away from her.

"Go to sleep, Violet."

Violet stared at his back for a few seconds. She felt her face get red at his rejection, and she turned her body away from Tate and curled herself into a fetal position. She was overcome by exhaustion and she lost the will to think of an escape plan. _I'm not going to cry_, Violet told herself as she closed her eyes. Naturally Violet's last thought before drifting off to sleep was of the first time Tate rejected her.

* * *

**2006**

"What are we going to play, Gabe?" Violet asked as she watched the dark haired boy look around the basement.

"Yes!" Gabe cried out triumphantly when he found a glass Coke bottle in one of the old boxes.

"Gabe?" Violet asked again.

Gabe looked at the group around him with a shit-eating grin on his face. There were six kids down in the basement that day: Gabe, Violet, Tate, Chloe, Leah, and Travis. Leah and Travis were 12 like the rest of the kids, except for Violet who was 11. They were Gabe's friends and were new to the group.

"We're going to play Spin the Bottle," Gabe said and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Cool!" Leah said, and Violet noticed how Leah turned to look at Tate.

Tate was looking at Gabe and it looked like he was about to say something, but then Gabe started walking towards the room that had the rocking chair in it. Violet liked to think of that room as Tate's room because that's where he would sleep whenever Constance kicked him out of the house. The rest of the kids followed and sat down in a circle once they reached the room.

Not wanting to sound dumb, but not knowing how to play, Violet asked, "So, how do we play?"

Gabe placed the bottle in the center of their circle, looked at her and said, "Well, you spin the bottle and you have to kiss whoever the bottle points to."

"But what if you spin the bottle and it points to a boy or if I spin the bottle and it points to a girl?"

"Then you get to spin again. Okay, since this game is my idea, I get to go first," Gabe said as he reached for the bottle.

"Violet can't play," Tate said before Gabe could spin the bottle.

All eyes turned to Tate.

"Why not?" Violet asked incredulously.

Tate looked at Violet and said, "You're too young."

"Bullshit! I'm only one year younger than you guys!" Violet exclaimed.

"I don't want you to play," Tate reiterated, and then he turned to look at the rest of the group and said, "If you guys let her play, then count me out."

Leah turned to look at Violet and said, "Why don't you be a good little girl and keep watch so we're not interrupted by your parents?"

Violet looked at Leah and then looked at Tate. Tate wasn't looking at her. He was looking at his knee and was pulling at the threads of the hole there.

Suddenly Violet felt like crying. It was so unfair! She didn't understand why Tate didn't want her to play. He always included her in all their games, and in fact, he would be the one to seek her out to play.

She got up and left the circle. She walked to the stairs and sat down. She could hear the kids as they played their game. There were instances of laughter and the ominous sound of silence. Violet didn't want to know who was kissing who, but she just knew that Tate and Leah kissed at least once, and the thought gave her a stomach ache.

When the kids were done playing, they walked out of the room. They didn't seem to notice her sitting on the stairs, and they walked out the door that led outside. Violet got up to follow them, and she made it half way to the door, when the door opened again.

Violet stopped in her tracks as the boy came inside.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey, Gabe. Can I still play with you guys?" Violet asked a little hesitantly, not wanting to be rejected by both Tate and Gabe in the same day.

Gabe walked over to her with a half smile.

"Sure," he said, and then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Violet was shocked. This was her first kiss! Deep down she had always wanted her first kiss to be with Tate, but with Tate's rejection still fresh in her mind, Gabe's kiss was welcomed.

As quickly as it happened, their kiss was over.

"I didn't want you to feel like you were missing anything," Gabe said and winked.

Violet touched her lips, looked at Gabe, and smiled.

* * *

**2012**

The first thing Violet noticed when she woke up was that her hands were tied together again. They weren't tied to the iron headboard like yesterday, but they were still tied together. The next thing she noticed was that Tate was cleaning his guns. Yup, apparently Tate had more than just the one handgun he had used to kidnap her with.

"What time is it?" Violet asked groggily.

"It's almost noon," Tate replied as he continued to clean what looked like an assault rifle.

Encouraged that Tate had answered her question, Violet asked, "Can you untie me? I'd really like to use the bathroom and eat. You didn't let me eat last night before we went to bed."

Tate looked at her, did some stuff to the rifle, and then he went over to her. Instead of untying her like she expected, he took her tied hands and brought her to the bathroom. He stood her in front of the toilet, and to Violet's mortification he slid down her leggings and underwear in one smooth motion before setting her down on the toilet seat.

Violet looked up at him with a shocked look on her face when he didn't move from in front of her.

"Can I have some privacy, you perv?!" Violet yelled.

Tate smirked at her and then he left. Violet closed the door, did her business, and cleaned herself off the best she could. She also tried pulling up her leggings and underwear, but she couldn't reach the back.

Hanging her head down, she resignedly called for Tate. To her it seemed like he took his sweet time before he opened the door of the bathroom.

"Can you help me with my clothes?" Violet asked dejectedly.

Tate smirked again before reaching behind her to pull her underwear and leggings up. Violet gasped as she felt his hands smooth over the curve of her ass, and she couldn't suppress the tingle of excitement that she felt from the contact.

Violet looked at Tate only to find him grinning down at her. She felt butterflies riot in her stomach at the sight of the dimples she had long missed. But just as quickly as it happened, Tate's smile disappeared. He grabbed her tied hands and walked her over to the table, where he had set up something for her to eat and drink. There was a power bar, a yogurt cup, and a bottled water. It looked amazing to her considering she hadn't eaten or drank anything in 24 hours.

Violet sat down and quickly ate the power bar. She had trouble eating the yogurt with her tied hands, so Tate helped her. Every time Tate would bring up the spoon to her mouth, Violet would look at him, but he didn't look at her eyes. His eyes were focused on her lips. When she was done with the yogurt, she thirstily drank the water until the water bottle was empty.

Tate had gone back to his guns and was packing them away into one of the duffle bags. Feeling more herself, Violet asked, "What are you doing Tate? Why am I here?"

"You'll find out soon enough," Tate mumbled as he continued packing away his guns.

When he was done, he stood up and looked at her.

"Do you want a shower?" Tate asked.

Violet's eyes widened. _He didn't untie me to use the fucking toilet! What are the chances that he'll untie me to take a shower?_ Violet asked herself.

"Are you going to untie me?"

Tate walked over to her and smiled, before grabbing her tied hands, and walked to the bathroom with Violet in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

**TPOV**

As Tate walked towards the bathroom he could feel Violet dragging her feet behind him. They would be leaving soon, and this was their last chance to take a real shower.

'_I want to . . .'_

Violet's whispered plea burned in Tate's brain as he mentally replayed the events of the night before. Those three little words, while not the same as an 'I love you', had the power to bring Tate to his knees. _Why didn't I just take what she was offering?_ Tate asked himself. But he knew why. As soon as those words left Violet's mouth, he looked at her, really looked at her, and realized that if he fucked her then and there, she would know she had power over him. He couldn't have her knowing that, even if it was true.

No, he needed to regain the upper hand in this situation. They had only been together for one day, and already she was comfortable enough to offer sex to him. When he fucked her, and he would, it would be on his terms.

Once they were inside the bathroom, Tate turned towards Violet and noticed her eyes were wide. He let go of her hands and took a pocket knife out of his pocket, which caused Violet's eyes to grow even wider.

"Please tell me you're going to use that to cut my ropes," Violet said.

"Don't move," Tate replied as he grabbed Violet's shirt and cut it off of her.

Tate heard Violet gasp and she instinctively tried to cover herself when he pulled off the torn shirt. Tate felt himself get hard as he stared at Violet's naked torso. Her arms covered her nipples, but they couldn't hide the gentle swell of her tits. His palms burned as he remembered the feel of them in his hands the previous night.

"Tate, what the fuck?! I don't have anything else to wear," Violet exclaimed.

Instead of answering her, Tate brought his hands to her leggings and swiftly pulled them down and off of her legs along with her underwear. Violet crossed her legs and squirmed, clearly uncomfortable with being naked in front of him.

Tate stared hard at Violet, trying to burn her image into his brain. She was beautiful, standing there naked, with her hands tied, and every inch of her creamy skin available for his use. His gaze started at her dainty feet, up her long, shapely legs, and landed on her pussy. Violet kept her pussy bare, and her pussy lips were pink and slightly puffy. Tate swallowed as his mouth watered and he badly wanted to taste her there. Tate's eyes then roamed over the dip of her stomach and the flare of her hips. _Perfection_.

Once his gaze made it to her head, Tate noticed Violet was looking down and biting on her bottom lip. Any bravery she felt earlier must have been stripped away along with her clothes. _Good_, Tate thought, but frowned when he didn't feel satisfied with Violet's vulnerability.

Shaking it off, Tate turned towards the shower, and turned it on. Once the temperature was warm, he helped Violet in, and then he quickly stripped off his own clothes and entered the shower. He smiled a little inside when he caught Violet peeking at him from beneath her lashes.

The sound of the shower was loud compared to the silence that permeated the small bathroom. Tate took his shower first while Violet stood to one side of the tub covertly watching him. Since Violet's hands were tied, Tate lathered Violet's hair and body with soap when he was done washing himself.

The feel of Violet's wet, slippery, soft skin under his hands was too much for Tate, and there was no way he could hide his erection from her when he stood in front of her. _Fuck it_, Tate thought. He brought Violet's body tight against his, and he groaned when he felt her soft stomach against his dick.

Suddenly Violet started to struggle creating a heavenly friction between her body and his cock.

"Tate, don't. I . . . I don't want this. Please . . . You're going to hurt me," Violet started to whimper when she couldn't break free of his hold.

"You wanted to last night," Tate murmured as he started kissing along the side of her neck.

"I don't want to now. Please," Violet said and pulled her neck away from his mouth so she could look into his eyes, "I'm a virgin."

_Oh, Thank God!_ Tate groaned mentally as he closed his eyes. He wasn't her first kiss, but damn it to hell, he was going to be the first one to fuck her.

With this thought in mind, Tate opened his eyes. Violet was staring at him, and when her little tongue darted out to moisten her bottom lip, she sealed her fate.

Tate gently pushed Violet against the shower wall, and got down on his knees in front of her.

"Wh-, what are you doing?" Violet asked in a panic.

"I'm going to make you want to again," Tate said as he brought her left leg up to drape over his shoulder. Then Tate leaned forward and kissed her pussy before bringing up his hands to spread her labia open.

Tate could feel Violet's legs tense around him, and she brought her tied hands down and tugged at his hair to try to pull him off, but the scent of her was driving him crazy. He needed to taste her, so he darted his tongue out and licked all around her folds. Her clit seemed to be calling out his name, so he sucked it into his mouth and he was rewarded with the sound of Violet's moan. Soon her legs went lax around him and she was now using her hands to bring him closer.

As Tate continued to lick and suck at Violet's clit, he brought his fingers into play and he gently probed Violet's core. _She's so fucking wet_, Tate thought, but then again, he knew virgins got wet so easily. Tate started pumping two of his fingers in and out of Violet, and in one particular deep thrust of his fingers, he swore he felt her hymen. _Mine,_ Tate thought savagely.

Tate could hear Violet panting harshly now, and he could tell she was going to cum soon. He lapped at her juices and when he sucked her clit back into his mouth, she fell apart and he let her ride out her orgasm on his fingers. Tate looked up to her face to see her head thrown back against the shower wall, eyes closed, and her bottom lip between her teeth.

Tate removed his fingers from her pussy and stood up. Violet slowly opened her eyes, and Tate almost groaned out loud when he saw the lust reflected there. He brought Violet's tied hands up and over his head so that her arms were around his neck.

He reached down to grab Violet's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Violet's eyes widened when she felt the head of his cock tap against the entrance of her core.

"Wait . . . Tate. Please . . . I'm not ready," Violet said as she tried to wiggle her body away.

"It's too late for that," Tate muttered, grabbed Violet's hips, and slammed his cock home, cleanly breaking through Violet's hymen in one smooth thrust.

Tate buried his head in the crook of Violet's neck and shoulder and groaned. He forced himself to stay still. _She's sooo fucking tight!_ The feeling of Violet's pussy walls closing in on his dick was both heaven and hell. It was heaven because he had never in his entire life felt the kind of pleasure that he was feeling now. It was hell because the cost of his pleasure was her pain. Even now he could feel how stiff Violet's body was, and he could hear her trying to muffle her whimper.

"Shhh . . . Shhhh," Tate whispered against her ear, "The worst part is over. It's just like pulling off a bandaid. I promise, it'll feel better."

Tate didn't know how much longer he could stay still. The urge to thrust into Violet was overwhelming, and if he was truly the bastard he knew she thought he was, he would have just started rutting in her immediately. Instead, he waited until Violet's body relaxed a little. When she experimentally moved on him, all his good intentions flew out the window.

Tate pulled out slightly and then slowly pushed back in. When he heard Violet gasp, he knew it wasn't because she was in pain. The feel of Violet all around him was more than he could bear, and Tate began thrusting in and out of Violet in an almost brutal rhythm, encouraged by her breathy moans.

Soon the clapping sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the small bathroom as the water from the shower poured down on them. Tate was fucking Violet hard against the wall when he could feel his climax nearing.

"Cum for me again," Tate whispered in Violet's ear as he brought his hand down to her clit and rubbed circles against it.

Violet had her eyes closed and her mouth was hanging open.

"Oh my God, Tate!" Violet screamed and Tate could feel her little pussy squeezing his dick with her orgasm.

Tate felt his balls draw up to his body in preparation of unloading his load. "Fuck, Violet!" Tate yelled as he squeezed his eyes shut and came deep inside her.

Tate leaned heavily against Violet. _I love you_, Tate thought but didn't say out loud. Once he got a hold of himself, he let Violet's legs down, and removed her arms from around his neck. He looked down at the floor of the tub when he noticed blood. _Her virgin's blood._ Tate then looked at his still semi-hard dick and noticed the blood there as well. He lightly touched it and he couldn't suppress the smile that formed on his mouth. _I'm her first and no one could take that away from me_, Tate thought with satisfaction.

* * *

**2006**

"Guys, go on without me, I think I forgot my sweater in Violet's basement," Gabe called out.

Tate stopped walking and watched as Gabe made his way back to the basement door. _Gabe didn't bring a sweater_, Tate thought to himself. Tate watched as Gabe went through the basement door and followed him. The rest of the kids continued walking. They were all supposed to go to the skate park down the street.

When Tate made it to the door, he opened it a crack, but stopped when he heard Violet and Gabe talking.

"Hey, Gabe. Can I still play with you guys?" Violet asked.

Tate peeked through the crack of the door and saw as Gabe approached Violet.

"Sure," Gabe said, and then Tate narrowed his eyes as he watched Gabe lean down and kiss Violet. Tate was about to storm in to break them up, when Gabe and Violet stopped kissing.

"I didn't want you to feel like you were missing anything," Gabe said.

_Violet's first kiss should have been with me!_ Tate seethed, _That fucker stole it from me!_

But when Tate saw Violet touch her lips and smile at Gabe, he felt his heart sink.

Tate backed away from the door and he felt his eyes tear up. He didn't want Violet to play Spin the Bottle because he didn't want anyone to kiss Violet besides him, and he didn't want their first kiss to be in front of all their friends. Now he felt like it was too late for him.

Tate slowly walked away from Violet's house and instead of heading to the skate park he headed towards his favorite beach. It took him about 20 minutes to walk there. He sat on the sand and looked out at the ocean. This was Tate's favorite place to be besides being with Violet. Yeah, he was only 12 years old, but he knew that his feelings for Violet were real. He loved her. He had always liked her, ever since he met her, but in the past year he realized that he was in love with her. She was the only thing in his life that made him happy.

Seeing Violet smile at Gabe after Gabe kissed her, killed something in Tate. He knew that he couldn't be around Gabe and Violet anymore with the memory of their kiss seared in his brain. The only solution in Tate's mind was to avoid them. Otherwise he would be too tempted to beat the shit out of Gabe and scare Violet away.

Tate closed his eyes and listened to the crash of the ocean as it hit the surf. He took a deep breath of the briny air and relished the soft wind that hit his body. He didn't know if he could ever stop loving Violet, but he knew that after today he couldn't be just friends with her again.

* * *

**2012**

Tate was driving the Land Rover he bought from the town they had just left into one of the many canyons that littered the Basaseachic Falls National Park. Violet was in the passenger seat looking out of the window. She was still pissed that he had ditched her car. He also bought her new clothes, but he knew Violet never cared about clothes. He could still see the look of shock on Violet's face when she saw he paid for the Land Rover and her clothes in cash. Still, she didn't ask him about where he got the money. In fact, she didn't really speak to him after their shower.

Tate shifted gears and took a quick glance at Violet. She was still looking out of the window and he saw her tapping her fingers on her leg. He had decided it was safe to untie her once they made it to Basaseachic. Tate knew Violet couldn't drive a stick shift and she would be crazy if she tried to run away in the forest. In fact, he had warned her that there were mountain lions, rattle snakes, and various venomous insects in the forest. He also warned her that there were human monsters out there too. There were human traffickers in the area, and he knew that Violet would be a prize for them. He knew she probably thought of him as a monster as well, but he really was the lesser of the two evils.

It was about 8 o'clock in the evening when they finally made it to their destination. Their destination was a hidden compound deep in one of the canyons. There was no road access to it unless you had a 4x4 or a vehicle that you could off road. The compound consisted of one main house, five cabins, and a common hall. There were no electrical lights, and the area was lit by lanterns and a bon fire in the center of the compound.

There were about 20 people scattered about the compound, and they all stopped what they were doing to watch as the Land Rover drove past them. Tate parked the Land Rover in front of the main house and got out of the vehicle. He opened the passenger side door and pulled Violet out when it appeared that she was going to stay inside the Land Rover.

"Tate. Good to see you made it in one piece," a man called as he walked out of the main house. "Who did you bring with you?"

Tate took Violet's wrist and tugged her along with him until they stood in front of the man.

"This is Violet. Violet, this is my dad, Hugo," Tate made the introductions. Tate watched as Violet looked at him and then at Hugo with wide eyes before looking down at the ground. Hugo smiled, and Tate didn't like the way Hugo's eyes traveled over Violet's body.

Suddenly the sound of a female's happy scream was heard and a blonde bundle of energy came running out of the house.

"Tate!" She yelled and barreled into Tate, wrapping her arms around him and before he could stop her, she planted her lips on his. Tate felt Violet step away, and he watched as her face filled with indignation and her eyes sparked fire. _Fuck!_

Tate pulled away from the kiss, and the girl who was holding him pouted.

"Madison, not now," Tate said and pushed her away.

Then he saw as Violet turned towards his dad.

"Hugo, um, I mean, Mr. Langdon, your son kidnapped me and I could really use your help in getting back home."

Hugo smiled even wider and said, "Did he now? Looks like the apple didn't fall too far from the tree."

Violet's face dropped at Hugo's words, and all Tate wanted to do was take her back to his cabin before his dad got any ideas of keeping Violet for himself.

Tate walked over to Violet, grabbed her wrist, and started pulling her towards his cabin. "C'mon. We're going to my cabin." Violet was struggling against him and he had to make it known to everyone that was staring at them that he had things under control. Otherwise they would think he was weak and take Violet from him. So, he turned around, grabbed both of Violet's wrists, and brought them roughly behind her back.

"Don't do anything stupid, Violet. Just because I'm not holding a gun to you now doesn't mean I won't," Tate growled. Then he leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "This isn't fun and games. I'm serious. You do exactly as I tell you, understand?"

Tate pulled away to look into Violet's eyes, and it killed him to see the tears form there, but he had to do this. Otherwise his endgame wouldn't happen.

"Understand?!" Tate yelled and shook her when she didn't answer.

Her tears fell onto her cheeks as she glared at him. "Yes, I understand. I understand completely."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for your reads, follows, and especially your reviews! Every single one of your reviews makes me want to update faster! Keep reading and keep reviewing! xoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

**VPOV**

_He has a girlfriend!_ Violet seethed to herself. She was following behind Tate towards his cabin, and he still had a firm grip on her wrist even though she stopped struggling. _The bastard has a fucking girlfriend! _The thought kept repeating in Violet's mind.

When Violet heard footsteps behind her, she turned her head and locked eyes with Tate's girlfriend, who was mad mugging her. Violet heard him call her Madison and she looked like a bitch. She also looked like a slut, dressed in black booty shorts and a lace black and magenta corset-looking top. Then again, considering she had just fucked Tate that very day, and she wasn't his girlfriend, that would make her the slut.

Sighing and feeling angry and sad, Violet turned away from Madison and looked covertly down at what she was wearing. Tate had bought her clothes, and she had picked out purple leggings, a thin cotton charcoal grey ¾ sleeve shirt, and a thin cotton black t-shirt to go on top. She had always dressed in layers, even when it was hot. But now that she compared herself to Madison, she wished she had picked something else to wear.

_Whoa! Get a grip, Violet! You are not one of those fucking girls that dresses like a slut or wears designer crap to get the attention of a guy!_ Violet's inner bad ass surfaced.

With this thought in mind, Violet clenched her jaw as she entered Tate's cabin. Once they were inside, Tate let go of her wrist.

"This is where you are going to stay. There's no bathroom, but the outhouse is right behind the cabin. We usually eat in the common hall. Everyone here has a job to do, and I'll introduce you to Moira tomorrow morning. She'll tell you what you will be doing while you're here," Tate said, breaking the awkward silence.

Violet looked around the cabin. They were standing in what appeared to be the "living room" which had a couch, two chairs, a bookcase, and a coffee table. In addition to the "living room", Violet noticed there were two doors in the back that led to bedrooms.

"Tate, what is she doing here?" Madison asked snidely as she walked into the cabin.

Violet looked at Tate awaiting his response. Yeah, she wanted to know the answer to that question too.

Tate looked at Madison and said, "None of your business," then walked into one of the bedrooms.

Violet moved to follow him, thinking Tate was showing her where she would sleep, when Madison stopped her in her tracks.

"Bitch, where do you think you're going? That's mine and Tate's room. Your room is next door."

Violet stared at Madison for a second, rolled her eyes, and muttered, "Whatever," before making her way to the room that would be hers for the unforeseeable future.

When she made it to the door, Violet couldn't help but look inside Tate and Madison's room. Tate was there, sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over, with his hands gripped in front of him, and his head down. He must have felt her stare because he slowly looked up at her. Violet held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity. For the first time since this whole ordeal started, Violet saw vulnerability and maybe even regret in his eyes.

"Did you forget how to open a door?" Madison called out as she walked over to where Violet was standing, and roughly pushed the door open.

Violet whipped her head around to stare Madison down, went into the room, and slammed the door in Madison's face.

Finally alone, Violet slid down the door to sit on the floor. She brought her knees up and rested her head there as she forced back the tears that were threatening to spill over. Once she felt more in control of herself, she raised her head, and took a look at her surroundings.

The room was small and practically empty. In fact, the only thing in the room was one twin bed that had one sheet and one pillow. There was also a window with a curtain. Violet got up and walked over to the window. Outside, she could see the outhouse Tate was talking about, and further out she could make out the outline of the mountains and the dense forest that surrounded the canyon. It was too dark to see anything else, so she turned away from the window, walked over to the bed, lay down and curled herself into a fetal position.

The cabin was quiet, but Violet could hear Tate and Madison talking in the next room. Again, Violet could feel the prick of tears in her eyes. _How could he take my virginity when he has a girlfriend?_ Violet asked herself. She could still feel Tate inside of her, and the evidence of what they had done was still dripping onto her underwear, even after their shower.

After Tate had removed himself from her body, he gently washed her again. He washed away her blood and his cum from between her legs. Violet had been embarrassed by the intimacy of the moment, but with her hands tied, there really wasn't anything she could do about it. Still, her heart warmed remembering all the other times Tate had taken care of her when they were kids. There were so many emotions running through Violet, and she didn't know how to react. So she had stayed quiet and thoughtful until they got to the compound.

Violet lay on the bed for about an hour and she strained her ears trying to hear what Tate and Madison were talking about. Their voices were muffled, so she couldn't really hear distinct words, but she could hear the tone of their voices. It sounded like they were arguing.

Suddenly, Violet heard their door bang open and the front door of the cabin bang closed. She sat up in bed. She felt a weird heavy tension in the air, and she stared at the door of her room. A half hour went by, when suddenly her door opened. Tate stood in her doorway. There was something different about him. He looked like the way he looked when he had kidnapped her: wired and tired at the same time.

Violet quickly got up off the bed realizing that he had to be on something, and faced off with Tate.

"Get out!" Violet yelled, when Tate walked into the room.

"No," Tate said as he stalked toward her.

Violet moved to dodge him, but he grabbed her, wrapped her in his arms, and started dragging her to the bed. Violet knew what was going to happen when she felt how hard his cock was against her body. She struggled harder against him, even as she felt herself get wet in preparation for him. _No! This is not going to happen! He's keeping me here against my will AND he has a fucking girlfriend!_ Violet screamed in her mind.

When Violet felt the edge of the bed hit the back of her knees, she rallied her strength and finally pushed Tate away from her.

"Get away from me! Go to Madison and leave me alone!" Violet screamed at Tate before running out of the cabin.

Once Violet made it outside, she realized she had nowhere to go. She didn't trust anyone at the compound, and she was too afraid to venture out into the forest at night. Violet looked around and noticed a tree that was a little away from the compound but not too far. She walked towards it and sat against the tree trunk.

Violet still didn't know how she was going to get out of this situation. She wasn't stupid. She knew she couldn't run away. Her best bet would be to make a friend. There were other people here and they couldn't all be bad. There had to be someone who would be able to help her. Having formed somewhat of a plan, Violet let herself think about Tate.

Tate was the only familiar thing to her in this place. Their history was a comfort, even though they really hadn't been friends for the past 7 years. If she were honest with herself, she knew she had feelings for Tate. She always had feelings for him, but for a long time they were suppressed. This situation brought all of those feelings back, but now she was feeling other things for him as well. Lust, fear, frustration, anger, desire, just to name a few.

Violet looked at the compound when she saw movement. She saw as Madison walked out of the main house and across the way to Tate's cabin. Violet saw Tate standing in the doorway of the cabin, watching as Madison made her way over. When she got there, they talked a little bit, and then Tate moved inside while Madison followed behind him and shut the door.

Violet stared at the shut door of the cabin for a long time, and the tears she had so fiercely fought to hold back, finally spilled over onto her cheeks.

* * *

**2010**

"Kyle, I like you a lot, but it's not going to work out between us," Violet told the blonde haired boy in front of her.

Kyle and Violet had been going out for about nine months now. He was sixteen and a jock at Westfield. Violet was fifteen and more interested in art than in sports. She was extremely attracted to him physically, with his blonde hair and dark eyes, but Violet was just not that into him.

She would never admit it to anyone else, but what caught her attention to Kyle was his resemblance to Tate. When they started going out, however, Violet realized Kyle's personality was completely different. Kyle was too nice. Violet knew that wasn't a bad thing, and she felt awful thinking this, but she thought Kyle was boring. He didn't really talk and he seemed more interested in making out.

It was after school, and Kyle had walked Violet home. They were on the sidewalk in front of her house, and Violet knew she had to break things off. She couldn't keep stringing Kyle along and it was getting harder and harder for her to come up with excuses for why she didn't want to 'go all the way' with him.

"What are you saying? Are you breaking up with me?" Kyle asked with a stricken look on his face.

"Yeah . . . I'm sorry Kyle," Violet said quietly, hoping that Kyle wouldn't try to convince her to stay with him.

Kyle stared at her and Violet could see all the things he wanted to say written on his face. In the end, he didn't say anything, and to Violet, that was Kyle's biggest problem. He just didn't know how to talk to her.

Kyle then broke eye contact with her, muttered, "Whatever," before turning around and walking away from her.

Violet watched him for a little bit and then turned towards her house. She started walking up the pathway, and she let her gaze go towards Tate's house when she sensed that someone was staring at her. She noticed Tate looking down at her from his room. She held his gaze, again wondering why he wasn't her friend anymore. It had been almost 4 years since the last time she talked to him.

Violet brought her hand up and started to wave at Tate, but Tate turned around and walked back into his room.

Violet rolled her eyes, shook off the weird encounter, and went inside her house. She went up to her room to drop off her stuff, and then went down to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Hey honey, how was school?" her mom asked when Violet walked into the kitchen.

"School was the same shit show it's always been," Violet said as she grabbed an iced tea from the fridge.

Her mom, Vivien, was sitting on a stool at the kitchen island, flipping through some house remodeling brochures. She stopped what she was doing when Violet hopped up to sit on the island.

Violet and her mom were close, but they rarely ever talked about boys. Regardless, Violet wanted her mom's advice.

"Mom, how do you know when you're in love?" Violet asked after taking a sip of her iced tea.

Vivien looked at her with a smile and a twinkle in her eye, and asked, "Is this about Kyle?"

"Uh, no. I just broke up with him," Violet said and took another sip of her tea.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry to hear that!" Vivien exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it. I didn't love him, but, uh, how _do_ you know when you're in love?" Violet asked again.

Vivien smiled and said, "I don't know how to explain it exactly. People fall in love in different ways. For me, it's like you kind of go crazy and before you know it you would do anything for that person."

"So, you give up who you are as a person when you fall in love?" Violet asked with her brow raised.

"It's more like love can make a person do crazy things. I can't give you a detailed list of everything that is supposed to happen when you fall in love, but when you do fall in love, you'll know because you can't imagine your life without that person in it."

Violet thought about what her mom said and then she hopped off of the kitchen island. She leaned over to give Vivien a hug, and whispered, "Thanks Mom," before making her way back to her room.

* * *

**2012**

Violet woke up in her bed at the first light of dawn. She was disoriented at first, not knowing where she was, until everything came crashing down on her.

She strained her ears, trying to listen for Tate or Madison. When she didn't hear anything, she crept out of her bed and walked out the door.

Tate was sitting on the couch facing her, and Violet froze in her tracks. Her gaze quickly darted to the door of his room, and she noticed it was closed.

"Madison is still sleeping," Tate said quietly as he looked at her. Violet looked back at him. She didn't know what to say, so she stood there waiting for him to make the first move.

Tate let out a sigh, stood up, and walked over to her.

"Violet . . ." Tate began.

Violet raised her brow when he didn't say anything else.

Tate swallowed, took her wrist, and said, "C'mon. I have to introduce you to Moira."

Tate took her to the common hall. It was a large room with tables and chairs set up. There was also a kitchen in the back of the room, and that is where they found Moira. Moira was preparing breakfast along with 3 other ladies.

"Moira, got a sec?" Tate called out.

Moira put a pan of biscuits into the oven, wiped her hands, and smiled at Tate as she walked over to them.

Violet observed Moira as she came to them. Moira was an older lady, but probably a few years younger than her mom. She was pretty, in a classic, old Hollywood glam type of way, with her red hair, red lips, and porcelain skin.

Moira gave her a kind smile and asked, "Who do we have here?"

"Moira, this is Violet. She's my . . . she's with me. Violet, this is Moira. She pretty much runs things around here," Tate said.

Moira took Violet's hands and said, "Very nice to meet you! We could always use an extra pair of hands around here!"

Violet smiled at Moira and thought, _Bingo! Maybe Moira could be my friend!_

Violet turned her head back to Tate when he said, "I have to talk to Hugo before the day starts, so I'll see you later, Violet," and took a step towards her.

For a second it looked like he was going to her to give her a kiss before leaving, but then he stopped himself, nodded at her, and left.

Violet gazed after him for a couple of minutes, suddenly feeling abandoned.

"Oh Honey, you like him, don't you?" Moira commented with a smile, breaking Violet out of her thoughts.

"What? No, well, I mean, I do like him because we used to be friends when we were kids, but I don't like him because he brought me here without asking if I even wanted to come here. Besides, he has a girlfriend," Violet sneered.

Moira stared at Violet for a couple of seconds and then threw her head back and laughed.

"Tate doesn't have a girlfriend! And if you're referring to Madison, you've got it all wrong, sweetie. I'm sure Madison would want to be his girlfriend. It's pretty obvious since she squatted in his cabin, but no, Tate doesn't have a girlfriend. In fact, you're the only girl he has ever brought back with him."

Violet tried to absorb what Moira was telling her. _Madison wasn't Tate's girlfriend?_

"But, Madison slept in his bed last night," Violet said accusingly.

"Well, that is where Madison has been sleeping ever since she came here and met Tate," Moira took Violet's hand and patted it, "Tate's a teenage boy. Try not to hold it against him. I'd really like to see him happy, and I think you could make him happy."

"Why would you think I could make him happy? You've only known me for a few minutes," Violet said, trying to cut through any bullshit Moira was trying to feed her.

"Well, I've known Tate for a few years, and I've never seen him look at anyone, the way he was looking at you just now," Moira said pointedly, then turned around to head back to the stove.

"Are you going to just stand there gawking or are you going to help me with breakfast?" Moira called over to Violet.

Violet decided that everything Moira told her was too much to take in without food or coffee, and so she went over to Moira and helped prepare breakfast.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this is just a filler chapter, but it's necessary for the plot. I still don't have an outline for this story, and I'm just writing as I go along. If anything seems confusing or if there is a plot hole, PM me with your questions and I'll try to explain or fix it in the following chapter. Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Reviews make me happy! xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning:** There will be mention of drug use and non-Violate sex. Please don't hate me!

* * *

**TPOV**

Tate was sitting on the couch across from his dad's desk, watching as Hugo was going through some paperwork. As Tate waited, he thought back to the previous night.

Tate had been clean for almost a year now. In fact, the first time he used since then was when he kidnapped Violet. So, he knew it wasn't the smartest thing for him to snort up a couple of lines of coke last night. But when Madison offered it to him, and with Violet closed off in her room, Tate thought he needed the boost.

Predictably, Madison was all over him after they both took their hits. He pushed her off, not wanting to spoil the memory of being inside of Violet. They argued, until finally Madison stormed out of the cabin. Tate really tried to hold it together and leave Violet alone. But the thought of them alone in his cabin, and with the coke coursing through his blood stream, he tried to force his will onto her. _So Stupid!_ Tate berated himself. That's why when Violet finally ran, he let her go. He knew she wouldn't go far.

When Madison came back to the cabin, Tate was still high and frustrated. He was also feeling despondent, knowing that Violet probably hated him now. So, he let Madison back in the cabin and let her give him a blow job in his room. Afterwards, he pushed Madison away, pulled up his boxers and jeans, and walked out of the cabin.

Tate felt disgusted with himself. He didn't even like Madison. Hugo had brought Madison to the compound a year ago. Madison was a runaway that Hugo found off the streets somewhere in L.A. Hugo thought she would be a good asset to the organization considering she was young and attractive.

When Tate met Madison, he thought it would be cool to have a girl around that was close to his age. But within a week of Madison being at the compound, Tate realized she was just a coke whore. Still, it didn't stop him from fucking her whenever he was at the compound. It's not like she was his first and he definitely wasn't her first. Now Tate bitterly regretted letting Madison stay in his cabin. If only he knew then what he knew now, Tate would never even have glanced in Madison's way.

Letting out a sigh, Tate leaned his head back on the couch and stared at the ceiling of his dad's office. He closed his eyes, remembering what else happened last night.

* * *

After walking out of the cabin, and once his high wore off enough where he was more himself, Tate scanned the compound trying to find Violet.

Tate finally found her asleep on the ground, curled up next to a tree. He hunched down next to her, and brushed her hair out of her face. _I'm so sorry I put you in this situation_, Tate thought, _One day you'll understand. I love you._

Gently, Tate lifted Violet in his arms to bring her back to the cabin. His heart warmed when she snuggled into his chest in her sleep. Once he made it to her room, he sat on the bed with Violet on his lap, still in his arms. He didn't want to let her go, so he lay down with her, spooning her.

Suddenly, the weight of everything - his endgame, kidnapping Violet, bringing her to the compound, Madison - came crashing down on his shoulders. He felt weary. Much too weary for an eighteen year old.

In another life, Violet would be his girlfriend and they would be planning what they were going to do after she finished high school, what college they would go to, whether or not they would take a road trip to visit Violet's birthplace. Instead, they were here, in this fucked up horror story. Tate felt his heart ache and tears welled up in his eyes. He suddenly felt like a little boy again and he felt so alone. His arms gripped Violet tighter, cluthching the only thing in this whole fucking world that mattered to him. He buried his face into her back, and finally let his tears fall. It was the first time he had cried in years.

After about a half hour, Violet became restless in her sleep. Tate didn't want her to wake up, so he slowly moved away from her and got out of the bed. He took one last look at her and walked out of the room.

He went to his room and saw Madison already asleep in his bed. He saw her clothes on the floor and knew she was naked under the sheets.

Heaving out a sigh, Tate went over to the bed, grabbed his pillow, and walked back into the living room, closing the door to his room behind him. He lay on the couch and stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to overcome him.

* * *

"Looks like we won't have another shipment ready until the end of the month," Hugo said, breaking Tate out of his thoughts.

Tate focused his gaze on his father. Tate didn't delude himself into thinking that Hugo cared for him like a son. After all, Hugo left him with a cocksucker when Tate was only 6 years old.

"Good. Gives me some time to recuperate after this last run," Tate replied.

Hugo leaned back in his desk chair studying Tate. After a couple of minutes of complete silence, Hugo spoke.

"She's a pretty girl. Is she the one you asked Miguel to drum up a fake passport for?" Hugo asked.

Tate hesitated. He didn't want to talk about Violet with his dad, but he knew that Hugo would be even more interested in Violet if Tate didn't say anything.

"Yeah," Tate said, hoping that would be the end of the conversation.

"Why did you bring her here? Do you want her to be part of the organization?"

"No!" Tate exclaimed a little too loudly.

When Hugo raised his brow at Tate's outburst, Tate cleared his throat, and calmly said, "She's my next door neighbor, and she started getting suspicious of me. I had to take her so she wouldn't tip off the cops."

It wasn't a complete lie, Violet really was his next door neighbor. Hugo didn't need to know that Violet didn't know anything about what was going on.

Tate could see the wheels spinning in Hugo's brain, and he knew he wasn't going to like what Hugo would say next.

"It looks like you're going to have your hands full with two girls in the cabin. Why don't you have Violet stay in the main house? I'll keep an eye on her for you."

Tate gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. _Fuck No! Violet's mine! Take fucking Madison, you Asshole!_ Tate wanted to say.

Instead, Tate said, "I can handle it."

Tate saw as Hugo's jaw stiffened and knew he needed to leave before things got ugly.

"Can I go now?" Tate asked as he stood up.

Hugo stared at Tate for a couple of seconds, and seemed to get a hold of himself. He broke eye contact and picked up some papers from his desk.

"You're on weapons duty. I want an inventory by the end of the day," Hugo said dismissively.

Tate gave his dad a mock salute and walked out of the house.

* * *

**2010**

Tate stood in his room looking out of the window. Violet was outside on the sidewalk with her boyfriend and they were talking. This wasn't the first time Tate spied on Violet and it certainly wouldn't be the last.

"Tate? What are you doing? Come over here," the chick lying on his bed called out to him.

Tate ignored her and continued to watch Violet. He didn't understand why Violet was going out with that jock. They had nothing in common and the guy just plain looked like a douche. He looked like the type of guy that would join a frat in college and be the head douche bag.

Tate watched as the guy walked away and as Violet stared after him for a few seconds. Then she started walking up her pathway. When Violet looked up and made eye contact with him, Tate felt his stomach flip, but he didn't smile. Violet raised her hand to wave at him, and somehow Tate found the will to turn away from her.

He walked over to his bed and sat down at the edge. He hunched over, with his elbows on his knees, and put his head in his hands. He missed Violet so fucking much and every time he saw her with her boyfriend, it just made him want to go out and kill someone.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong," the chick murmured as she came close to him and ran her hands over his back.

Tate turned his head to look at Leah. He dissected her features and decided it was all wrong. Her hair was too dark and her eyes were the wrong color, but he had already known that going into this thing.

Leah had been chasing after him since 7th grade, and nothing he did seemed to throw her off. In their sophomore year, Leah introduced him to coke, and Tate thought maybe she would be good for something after all. From there, it wasn't long before Tate lost his virginity to Leah.

He never once gave her the impression that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and yet, Leah would always hang around him. He had even told her bluntly that he wasn't into her, but she still stuck around. _Whatever_, Tate thought, _at least she's good for_ _free drugs and sex._

Tate looked away from Leah and thought about Violet again. When Leah started kissing along his neck, Tate closed his eyes and imagined it was Violet kissing him. Soon Leah came off the bed and got on her knees in front of him. Keeping his eyes closed, Tate leaned back on the bed and propped himself up on his elbows. Leah then unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled out his dick from his boxers.

Then Leah went to work on his cock. Tate groaned as he imagined it was Violet's warm, wet mouth sucking and licking on him. He started pumping his hips up as her mouth bobbed down. Tate lay down on the bed and gripped her head with his hands, fucking her mouth harder, forcing his cock deeper down her throat as his climax neared.

"Violet!" Tate grunted her name as he came.

"What did you call me?!" Leah exclaimed as she stood up.

Tate opened his eyes and stared at Leah. Not feeling the slightest bit sorry, Tate got up and fixed his clothes.

"I called you Violet," Tate said with a raised brow, daring her to take offense.

Leah narrowed her eyes at him and said, "You've got to be kidding me! You're still hung up on that freaky little girl?"

Tate got mad, grabbed Leah's arm and shoved it behind her back, pushing up until she yelped.

"What do you mean freaky?" Tate asked menacingly as he stared Leah down.

Leah looked up at him with scared eyes and swallowed. When she didn't say anything, Tate let out a disgusted snort and pushed her away from him.

"Get out," Tate growled, and Leah fled, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**2012**

Tate was sitting on a stool at the work bench in the arsenal room. It was siesta, and even though he wanted to go find Violet, he didn't know what he would say to her. They still weren't friends and he still didn't trust her enough to tell her everything, so he sat in the arsenal room, waiting until siesta was over.

Tate turned his head towards the door when he saw it open, and was surprised when Violet appeared.

"Hi," Violet said quietly.

Tate sat up straighter and said, "Hey. Did you need something?"

Violet walked over to him and she was nervously biting on her bottom lip.

"Um, I wanted to take a shower, but Moira said that the only place to wash up was down by the river. She said if I wanted to go, that I needed you to watch over me," Violet said with a slight bit of hesitation.

Moira was right. Since Violet wasn't there for the same purpose as Madison, she couldn't wander off on her own to the river. There were 14 men, and now with Violet, there were 6 women at the compound. Moira was off limits because she pretty much belonged to Hugo, and 2 of the 3 other ladies were old enough to be his grandmother. The last of the ladies, Stacy, was about the same age as Moira and she was married to Miguel, though sometimes it didn't seem like it.

Tate got up from the stool, grabbed his gun, and said, "Okay, I'll take you."

Tate and Violet stopped by the cabin so she could grab a towel, soap, and a change of clothes. Then, they walked together in silence as Tate led the way to the river.

As they walked, Tate noticed a change in Violet. She didn't seem as angry as she was that morning or the night before. Tate felt relieved that she wasn't mad anymore but he was a little worried at the same time.

Tate took her further down the river than the usual place where everyone washed up. He wanted to make sure she had privacy from the compound.

Once they made it to the edge of the river, Tate sat on a boulder that was close by and watched Violet. She looked at him and quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you going to give me some privacy?" Violet asked.

Instead of replying, Tate just grinned at her.

Violet rolled her eyes and huffed out something that sounded like, "Pervert," before turning around. She stripped down to her bra and underwear and waded into the river bringing the soap with her.

Tate was disappointed that she didn't strip all the way down, but his cock certainly saluted the way the material of Violet's underwear clung to the globes of her ass. With all the layers Violet wore, he never imagined they were hiding such sweet curves.

Once Violet was done washing up, she brought her towel next to his boulder and lay it down on the ground so she could lay on top of it.

"What are you doing?" Tate asked and swallowed as his mouth watered at the sight of Violet's body dotted with water drops.

Violet closed her eyes and said, "I'm drying off."

Although, Violet was still wearing her bra and underwear, which were modest compared to some bikinis Tate has seen, Tate couldn't stop himself from getting off of the boulder and sitting next to Violet.

He wanted to lick the water drops off of Violet's body, and when he leaned down to do just that, Violet's hand abruptly stopped him and pushed against his chest.

"You'll get me dirty again, and siesta is almost over," Violet murmured with her eyes still closed.

Tate started to smile, but then realized that Violet was comfortable with him again. It really was his fault. He dropped his guard around her once they made it to the compound. He was just too tired to be an ass to Violet, when in his heart he just wanted to take care of her. But his endgame was so near, and he had worked too long and hard for it to come to fruition to let himself get soft now.

So gritting his teeth, Tate steeled himself for what he had to do.

"Siesta is over now," Tate said as he grabbed Violet's wrist and stood her up.

Violet's eyes flew open and she glared at him as he roughly started re-dressing her in her clothes.

"I can get dressed myself! Why are you being like this, Tate? What did I ever do to you?" Violet yelled.

Tate wasn't planning on answering any of her questions, not yet anyway. So, he stood still, watching the array of emotions flash over Violet's face.

"Tate?!" Violet screamed at him when he didn't respond, and he flinched a little when she pushed him.

"Do you hate me? Is that it? Is this an elaborate form of bullying? Is this some sort of payback for me kicking Leah's ass a couple weeks ago?" Violet asked as tears started to form in her eyes.

Not wanting Violet to think for one moment that he hated her or that this had anything to do with Leah, Tate closed the distance between them and grabbed her arms.

"NO! This has nothing to do with that bitch, Leah! And I DON'T hate you!" Tate said vehemently, willing Violet to see how he really felt about her.

"Then _why_, Tate? Please at least tell me why I'm here?" Violet pleaded as her tears spilled over.

Tate stared intently into her eyes, breathing harshly, so tempted to tell Violet everything. But he fiercely reminded himself why he couldn't, and he let go of her arms.

He walked away from her, and it killed him inside when he heard the sound of her crying behind him. _This will all be worth it when it's over_, Tate told himself, trying to ignore the ache in his chest.

* * *

**A/N:** My computer is dying and I wanted to post this chapter, so I didn't proofread it. Sorry! I'll fix any mistakes tomorrow. Please read & review! Seriously, your reviews keep me motivated to write faster! xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

**VPOV**

"How long have you been here, Moira?" Violet asked as she chopped up an onion.

Moira was at the stove mixing a pot of stew. The other ladies – Stacy, Yolanda, and Alma – were down by the river washing clothes. Madison was off "entertaining" somewhere.

"This is going on my 12th year," Moira answered.

_Twelve years!_ Violet's eyes widened and her eyes immediately started to water when the stench of the onion hit her sinuses. Violet couldn't imagine living here, isolated from the modern world, for that long.

"Did you want to come here?" Violet asked hesitantly.

Moira stopped stirring the pot, and she seemed to gather herself for a moment, before turning around to look at Violet.

"I was older than you when I first came here, but you remind me of myself," Moira said. She then turned back to the stove to turn down the heat, put the lid on the pot, and walked over to where Violet was standing at the kitchen counter.

"Let's take a little break. We could use some fresh air. You grab some cups and I'll bring the pitcher of iced tea," Moira said with a smile.

Violet was more than ready to get out of the stifling kitchen, so she went to the cupboard and grabbed two glasses before walking outside. There was a shaded patio area in front of the common hall, with rocking chairs. She walked over to a couple of chairs that had a small, low table between them. Moira came out with the pitcher of iced tea, and Violet took it from her to pour the iced tea into the glasses.

Once they were seated with their iced tea in hand, Moira started talking.

"I was 25 when I first started working for the Langdon family. I was their maid. Addie was 8 and Tate was 3," Moira smiled, seeming to remember a simpler time.

"For the first couple of years, I did my job without forming any attachment to the family . . . although I was attracted to Hugo. He was a very handsome man, and sometimes when he would watch me work, I would get a feeling from him that he was interested in me. But he was married, and so I tried to ignore him. Unfortunately, that lasted for about a year, and I'm ashamed to admit, but I was a bit of a tramp back then," Moira said a little ruefully, "Anyway, I regretted what we had done immediately, and I was determined to put it all behind me, but one day I showed up for work, and Hugo took me away. He brought me here, and although I'd like to say he kidnapped me, that isn't entirely true. I _liked_ that he took the decision away from me."

Violet stared at Moira and she knew her mouth was hanging open in shock.

"I don't remember you or Hugo at all. When my family moved in, there was only Constance, Tate, and Addie next door," Violet said incredulously.

"How old were you when you moved in?" Moira asked.

Violet thought about it and said, "I was six."

"Well, there you go. Hugo took me the year before you moved in, when Tate was six," Moira replied.

Violet took a sip of her iced tea and thought about everything that Moira just revealed.

"Do you love him?" Violet dared to ask.

Moira laughed a little and said, "I'm content with him and I'm happy here. My life didn't really have a purpose before, and now I feel like I'm a part of something."

Violet thought about what Moira said. She thought about her own situation and knew that she couldn't be content living at the compound, never being able to leave. On the other hand, there was a certain appeal about the 'bubble' the compound provided. You always knew where you stood, there were no outside influences to judge you, you didn't have to worry about school, and maybe the most important thing for Violet, though she wouldn't admit it even to herself, there was the excitement of being there with Tate.

Oddly, Violet understood what Moira meant about liking that the decision was taken away from her. As fucked up as it sounded, Violet also _liked_ that Tate was the one to take her. She had a lot of time to think about her situation and her feelings, and she realized that she probably would have felt differently if it was someone other than Tate that took her.

It had been almost two weeks since their argument by the river, and she and Tate had come to a sort of truce. They weren't friends, but they weren't enemies either. After their argument, Violet realized that the only time Tate was a dick to her was when she got too comfortable around him.

Tate still took her to the river when she wanted to wash up and watched over her. They didn't talk much, not like they used to when they were kids, and the air between them was usually filled with sexual tension. If truth be told, Violet sometimes wished that Tate would take the decision from her again and do something about the sexual tension that seemed to get stronger and stronger each day.

In any case, Violet still wanted answers from him, but now she was willing to wait for him to be ready to talk to her. It's not like she had another choice.

"Ready to get back to work?" Moira asked as she stood up and picked up the pitcher of iced tea.

Sighing, Violet stood up as well, and followed Moira back into the kitchen.

* * *

It was siesta again, and Violet decided to go to the cabin to rest. When she got to the cabin, she noticed that she had the cabin to herself. Violet hadn't seen Tate since early that morning and she wondered where he would be spending his siesta. She hated to admit it, but since she didn't know where Madison spent her siesta either, the thought of Tate and Madison spending their siesta together pissed Violet off.

Shaking off her negative feelings, Violet took her shoes off and walked over to the bookcase. She scanned the titles, but soon realized that most of the books must be Madison's. There were a bunch of trashy romance novels, what her mom called 'bodice-rippers', and Violet cringed when she spotted the Twilight series on the shelf. Luckily, there was also a stack of old National Geographic magazines on the bottom shelf, so Violet chose one of those to read. She chose a magazine that had a picture of bright, colorful birds on the front cover, walked over to the couch, and settled down to read.

Violet was engrossed with reading about the exotic birds in the rainforests of South America, when she was startled by the sound of the cabin door opening.

"Oh, hey, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," Tate said when he spotted her.

"It's okay," Violet said as she watched him.

Tate looked at her for a second before his gaze went to the magazine she was holding. His mouth quirked up, and he asked, "Do you like birds?"

Violet gave him a half smile of her own and replied, "Well, I _have_ been feeling like a caged bird lately," and she saw as the smile faded from his face.

Violet looked down at her magazine, and quietly scolded herself. _Great! He's going to think I'm being too comfortable with him and start acting like an ass again!_

Tate walked to his room while Violet pretended to read the page in front of her. She heard him rummaging around and after a few minutes he walked back out into the living room.

"Here, the material is kind of dark, but if I remember right, you always liked dark stuff," Tate said and handed her a book.

_Helter Skelter_.

Violet gave him a genuine smile and said, "Thank you," as she took the book.

Tate cleared his throat in response and walked back to his room. When he walked back out, he had one of his duffle bags slung over his shoulder, which alarmed Violet causing her to put the book on the coffee table and stand up.

Tate walked over to the door without looking at her, but then stopped with his hand on the doorknob.

"I have to go check on something off of the compound, so I won't be back tonight," Tate said and then he turned to look at her.

Violet walked over to him and swallowed before saying, "Okay."

Tate looked at her for a few seconds and then he reached out and lightly touched her bottom lip. His gaze landed on her mouth as he slowly traced the curve of her lips. Violet felt the rapid beating of her heart, and her chest rose and fell with her shallow breaths.

Suddenly, Tate removed his hand and muttered, "See you tomorrow," before walking out of the door.

* * *

**2011**

"Hey, Bitch! I'm talking to you!" Leah screamed at her in the quad.

Violet rolled her eyes and turned around to face Leah. Leah was with her bitch squad, which consisted of three other girls besides Leah. Violet was with her friend, Grace.

"What?" Violet asked with a raised brow.

"I heard you were talking shit about me in second period," Leah said as she got in Violet's face.

Violet couldn't care less about Leah, so there was no reason for Violet to talk about Leah at all. She knew that Leah was grasping at straws for reasons to pick a fight with her. For some reason, Leah had been trying to bully Violet ever since middle school.

And Violet never backed down from a fight, so she said, "If I was, what are you going to do about it?"

Violet was staring Leah down, and she could feel her friend Grace pulling at her arm.

"Come on, Violet. Let's just go," Grace said quietly.

Violet quickly pushed Grace out of the way when Leah lunged at her. Since this wasn't the first fight they had been in, Violet already knew Leah would go for her hair first. _Stupid cunt_, Violet thought to herself as she stuck her leg between Leah's and swiftly tripped her. Leah fell and hit her head on the pavement, which stunned her for a couple of minutes.

Two of Leah's friends were holding Grace back, while Violet pushed the remaining one away from her, causing the bitch to stumble backwards and fall on her ass. Violet quickly pinned Leah's arms down with her knees before Leah could get up.

"You fucking bitch! Get off me!" Leah screamed up at her and tried to heave Violet off.

"You wanted to talk, so let's fucking talk!" Violet screamed back.

Suddenly, Violet was pulled off of Leah by two of Leah's friends. Violet struggled in their grasp as she watched Leah get up.

Once Leah got to her feet, she pulled back her arm and punched Violet in the face.

_Shit! That's gonna give me a shiner tomorrow,_ Violet thought to herself as she felt the pain bloom in her eye socket.

But before Leah could punch her again there was a teacher between them, breaking up the fight.

Violet saw Grace beside the teacher, and even though she was glad the fight was over, she was a little disappointed that her friend was the one who narked.

"Ms. Harmon! Ms. Young! Go to the principal's office immediately!" the teacher yelled at them.

_Great, another suspension_, Violet grumbled to herself as she made her way to the principal's office.

* * *

**2012**

Violet went back to the cabin after helping Moira clean the common hall after the evening meal. She found herself missing Tate when she didn't see him at dinner. For the past couple of weeks, Tate would sit next to her whenever they ate. They didn't talk while they ate, but Violet got accustomed to Tate's presence beside her.

Normally, after they ate, Violet would ask Tate to take her down to the river so she could wash up. But since he wasn't there, Violet decided to forgo her evening 'bath'.

Violet made her way to her room to get ready for bed, but before she made it there, she turned around as the door to the cabin opened.

"Uh, Mr. Langdon? Did you need something?" Violet asked hesitantly.

The cabin suddenly felt too small when Hugo smiled at her and closed the door to the cabin.

"I just wanted to check up on you since Tate isn't around," Hugo told her as he walked over to her.

Violet backed away from Hugo, feeling like a bird being stalked by a cat.

"Thanks, but I'm fine. You can go back to the main house now. I'm sure you're tired," Violet said trying to be polite.

When her back hit the wall, Hugo stood in front of her and caged her in with his arms.

"Aren't you going to be lonely tonight?" Hugo asked quietly.

Violet started to panic and said, "Madison should be here any moment."

Hugo laughed and said, "I don't think so. She's currently occupied, and she probably won't be in for a few hours."

Violet really started to panic now, and her fight or flight instincts kicked in when Hugo brought his hand up to caress her face.

"Get away from me!" Violet yelled as she pushed Hugo hard. Violet moved to run past him, but Hugo grabbed her around the waist before she made it to the door.

"Let go of me!" Violet screamed as she fought against Hugo's hold.

"Aren't you a little bit curious about who's better? The father or the son?" Hugo asked as he began to drag Violet to her room.

Suddenly the door to the cabin opened and Moira stepped inside.

"Oh Hugo! There you are! The men say a mountain lion is circling the compound and they need your help," Moira said, seeming to be oblivious to the fact that Hugo had his arms around Violet.

Hugo let Violet go, and Violet quickly stumbled away from him. Hugo took one last look at Violet, and then walked over to Moira and gave her a quick kiss before walking out of the cabin.

Violet was still breathing harshly from what just happened, and she stared at Moira, not sure what the older woman was thinking.

Moira looked at Violet, and gave her a small smile.

"Hugo's always been a poacher. I'm sorry I didn't put two and two together sooner. Rest easy, Violet. I'll keep a better eye on him so he doesn't bother you again," Moira said quietly, giving her another smile, before walking out of the cabin.

Violet took a deep breath and closed her eyes, wishing that Tate was with her. When Violet felt a little better, she walked over to the coffee table to pick up the book Tate let her borrow, then she went into his room, walked over to his bed, and grabbed his pillow.

She then walked into her room, closed the door, and placed the book and pillow on her bed before she changed into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top.

Needing to take her mind off of what happened with Hugo, Violet read Helter Skelter for a couple of hours. Finally, Violet decided to try to go to sleep, so she turned the lantern off, hugged Tate's pillow to her chest, and drifted off to sleep breathing in Tate's scent.

* * *

The next morning Violet got a rude awakening when Madison barged into her room and snatched Tate's pillow away from her.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Madison yelled.

Violet got out of the bed, snapping out of sleep, ready for whatever Madison threw her way.

"Well?" Madison demanded when Violet didn't answer her.

Violet studied Madison and calmly said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Madison's nostrils flared and she held up Tate's pillow.

"What are you doing with Tate's pillow?"

Violet raised her brow and said, "What's it to you? It's not like you're his girlfriend."

Madison gasped and before Violet knew what happened, Madison slapped her hard.

Before Violet could recover, Madison grabbed Violet by the hair and started to drag Violet out of the room.

"Let's see how smug you are after I give you to a couple of the guys."

Now Violet was angry. She used her forward momentum to lunge at Madison and tackled her to the ground. Madison screeched and both girls began hitting each other, trying to get the upper position. Violet was able to pin Madison beneath her, but then Madison grabbed Violet's left tit, twisted it painfully, and began punching it viciously. Violet rolled away from Madison, trying to loosen Madison's grip on her tit, but Madison rolled with Violet until she was on top of Violet. Then Madison ground her knee into Violet's already abused tit, and Violet brought her arms up to cover her face when she saw Madison draw her arm back to punch her.

Suddenly, Madison's weight was lifted off of her and Violet heard Tate yell, "What the fuck is going on?!"

Violet slowly got up and wrapped her arms around herself when all she wanted to do was latch on to Tate. Too much had happened to her since the last time she saw him and her first instinct was to go to him so he could wrap her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

Madison was the one who went to Tate and grabbed on to his arm.

"Tate, she's crazy! She slept in and when I tried to wake her up, she attacked me," Madison said.

Tate looked down at Madison and then he shook her off of him. He walked away from them and walked into his room. Violet and Madison glared at each other, neither one willing to back away.

When Tate walked out of his room, his arms were filled with Madison's things.

Violet's heart warmed when she realized Tate didn't believe Madison's lie, while Madison screamed, "What are you doing with my things?"

Tate walked to the cabin door, opened it, and dumped Madison's things outside. Then he turned to Madison and told her, "You're not staying here anymore. Stay away from me and stay away from Violet."

* * *

**A/N:** So, there's a lot going on in this chapter. I hope everything makes sense! Please let me know if you have any questions or if there's a plot hole and I'll either explain or fix it in the next chapter. As always, please read & review! xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

**TPOV**

Madison finally left the cabin, after making a scene of course. She cried and begged to stay and when that didn't work, she started yelling. Through it all, Tate tried to stay calm, even though he wanted to choke the life out of Madison.

Violet had retreated into her room while he dealt with Madison. Tate walked over to her door once he was sure Madison wouldn't try to come back into the cabin. He hesitated for a second before knocking.

For the past couple of weeks, he had been struggling with himself. He knew he needed to keep his distance from Violet, but he was drawn to her, always has been. It was easier to keep his distance for the past seven years because they didn't live together and they didn't even hang out in the same places. Now it was almost impossible for him to keep his distance. The more time he spent with her, the more his love for her grew, and it was getting harder to resist her.

He felt like shit. He's the one who put Violet in this situation and he practically abandoned her here, and Madison hurt her. He never wanted her to be hurt, and he knew he had already hurt her more than she had ever been hurt in her life.

Violet opened the door and Tate noticed the look of surprise on her face.

"Hey," Tate said softly.

"Hey," Violet replied.

Tate broke the awkward silence and said, "You look surprised."

Violet stared at him for a moment and said, "I am. You never used to knock before."

Tate looked down, feeling contrite, and asked, "Can I come in?"

Violet moved away and walked towards her bed, while he stepped into her room and closed the door.

When he faced her, Violet was sitting on her bed, looking at him expectantly.

Tate took in her appearance. She was still wearing her sleep shorts and tank top, and Tate winced inside when he noticed the marks on her arms and legs from her fight with Madison.

He slowly walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed. He turned towards her and brushed her long hair back behind her shoulder.

She was staring at him and he saw her swallow when he brought his hand up to trace the bruises that were already starting to form on her chest. His hand brushed against the top of her tank top and noticed where the bruises continued underneath her tank top.

Tate brought his hands down to grip the hem of her tank top and he started to pull it over her head. Violet's hands came down on top of his hands to stop him.

"What are you doing?" Violet asked a little breathlessly.

Tate stopped for a second, then continued to pull the tank top off.

"Let me see."

Violet hesitated for a moment and then raised her arms and Tate was able to pull the tank top completely off of her.

He swallowed when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra. He stared at the angry red and purpleling bruise that marked her left breast. The sight shouldn't have aroused him, but it did. He looked at Violet's face and noticed she was blushing and looking down.

Tate brought his hand up again to trace the outline of the bruise, and when he felt Violet wince against his touch, he leaned forward and pressed gentle kisses on the swell of her breast. His kisses became bolder when Violet threaded her hands in his hair, and he licked around her nipple before pulling it into his mouth.

He heard Violet's breathing get faster, and encouraged, Tate brought Violet more fully onto the bed, so that she was laying down. He covered her body with his own, and continued to kiss and lick every mark and bruise he found on her chest and arms.

"Tate . . ." Violet murmured.

Tate hooked his fingers onto the band of her sleep shorts and underwear.

"Let me make you feel better," Tate said quietly, as he moved down her body, pulling her sleep shorts and underwear off her legs.

Once Violet was completely naked, Tate sat back and stared at her body. Yeah, he had seen her naked before, but it never ceased to amaze him how perfectly formed she was.

His hands went to his shirt and he quickly pulled it off of him. Violet had her eyes closed, but when she heard his movement, her eyes quickly opened to stare at him.

Tate got off the bed, and his hands went to his jeans. Violet raised herself up slightly from the bed to watch him as he pushed his jeans and boxers off. He saw her blush even more when he stood completely naked in front of her.

Tate slowly got back on the bed, and once again he covered Violet's body with his own as he parted her legs to rest between them. He stared into her eyes for a moment before bringing his head down to kiss along her neck. Violet brought her hands up to grasp his shoulders and gave a little gasp when he sucked on that spot below her ear that he knew she liked.

He continued kissing down along her chest and once again licked and sucked on her nipples. Soon Violet brought her knees up, cradling his body between her thighs. Tate groaned around one of her nipples while his cock slid along Violet's soft, wet slit. She was creaming all over his dick, and even though he wanted to taste her again, it had been far too long since he was inside of her.

Violet softly moaned every time the head of his cock bumped her engorged clit. Tate couldn't wait anymore. His head left her nipple with an audible pop and he stared at her face, willing her to open her eyes. When she did, he brought his hands down and put them beneath her ass to bring her closer to his groin. He then pulled his hips slightly back and positioned his dick at her entrance.

Violet's eyes widened slightly when he began to push into her. Tate held her gaze as his cock pierced her tightness. _I love you_, Tate thought, once he was fully seated inside of her. Tate buried his head in the crook of her neck and savored the feeling of Violet's pussy walls squeezing his dick in a vice-like grip.

Then the urge to thrust became unbearable, and he pulled out only to slam back in, thrusting so fucking deep into her swollen, grasping pussy.

"Oh God!" Violet gasped and clutched his shoulders tight.

Tate smiled into Violet's neck, even as he increased his tempo.

He plunged home again and again, balls slapping against Violet's ass. She gasped, and her body sucked at him greedily.

Fitting Violet's hips into his hands, Tate lifted her to his cock and let loose, sinking into her with every hard inch, every bit of power he had. He dragged his cock head against the sensitive flesh inside, just behind her clit, then slammed down, grinding against her, hitting the little knot of nerves on the outside, too.

And he chanted her name, growling it in Violet's ear, telling her how much he loved being inside her, how hard he wanted her to cum.

Tate felt his release boiling in his balls, and he bit his bottom lip, trying to stave it off long enough for Violet to cum first.

Sweat poured down Tate's brow, when finally, he felt the first flutters of Violet's little pussy around him.

"Tate!" Violet screamed his name, as her pussy clamped down hard on him.

He managed to hold off his own need to cum as he pumped her through her orgasm.

Once her body went lax, Tate raised himself off of her, brought her legs straight up to rest against his shoulders, grabbed Violet's hips, and started pounding her hard. Tate grunted with each thrust and he grabbed onto Violet's tits, rolling her nipples between his fingers, as they jiggled in his hands. It didn't take long for his climax to overtake him, and in one almost brutal thrust, Tate held himself still against Violet, calling out her name as her pussy drained him dry.

* * *

**2011**

Tate stood at the foot of Violet's bed watching her sleep. It was actually a regular occurrence for him to watch her as she slept. Of course she never knew it.

It was easy for Tate to break into her house. In fact, he had been doing it ever since the first time she invited him to spend the night. Usually he broke into her house when his need to be around her became unbearable.

He was in the quad that day when Leah and Violet fought. He watched as Violet was able to gain the upper hand in the beginning of the fight, and he felt pride in her cleverness and grit. Then he saw as Leah's bitch friends overpowered Violet and he actually moved towards them when Leah punched Violet in the face. He remembered the rage he felt and how he wanted to kill Leah for hurting Violet.

Of course he knew this wasn't the first time Leah and Violet fought. But it still didn't make it easy for him to watch Violet get hurt.

Tate saw Violet's friend bring over a teacher who stopped the fight, and he retreated when the rest of the crowd dissipated, seeing as how the fight was over.

Now he was in her room, assuring himself that she was alright. He studied her face and noticed the shiner her eye was already sporting. He knew she was suspended from school for a week. Just as well. He was going to be missing school the next week too since he would be in Mexico.

This was his last year in high school, and Violet was actually the only reason he bothered going to school. Besides stolen moments like this, the only time he could see her on a regular basis was at school. Tate actually got good grades in school, and if he wanted, he could have applied to any college of his choice. That is, if his constant absences didn't already hurt his chances.

However, to Constance's bitter disappointment, Tate's anti-social behavior and involvement with his dad's business, pulled him away from what she thought would make him her 'perfect son'.

Tate could care less about Constance. She stopped beating him and kicking him out of the house once he got taller and stronger than her. Now she pretty much verbally abused him and ignored him. _Whatever_, Tate thought, as long as she stayed out of his way.

Violet whimpered in her sleep, which snapped Tate out of his musings. He walked over to the side of her bed, wanting to get a better look at her.

_She's so beautiful_, Tate thought as he gazed at her delicate face.

Not only was she beautiful, but she was smart too. Yeah, she had attitude, but that was because she had a backbone and didn't fall into the stereotypical bullshit all the other girls at their high school fell into. Tate loved that about her. But he also knew she was kind, as evident by her continued friendship with Addie, despite the fact he wasn't friends with her anymore.

Next year she would be a senior. One year closer to college, and one year closer to leaving him forever.

He knew his decision to stop being her friend and the consequences were all his fault. He naively thought that if he distanced himself from her, he would be able to stop loving her, and therefore, get rid of the hurt that was in his heart with the knowledge that she wasn't his. Instead, he loved her even more.

Tate felt like he had to do something. He was going to lose her completely once she graduated high school and went off to college. He knew she was interested in going to college back East based on the brochures he saw on her desk.

His gaze touched on her plump, pink lips when she let out a sigh. Not for the first time, Tate wondered what it would be like to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so badly. He imagined she tasted like strawberries and that her lips would feel like satin against his mouth.

_One day_, Tate thought fiercely, _One day you'll be mine . . . just like I've always been your's._

* * *

**2012**

Tate lay on his back with his arms wrapped around Violet. She was snuggled up against him, with her head laying on his chest. He was lazily running his fingers up and down her back and they were each lost in their own thoughts.

"Moira is going to wonder where I am," Violet softly said.

Tate tightened his arms around Violet and said, "Don't worry about her. You deserve a day off."

Violet remained quiet, and for the first time, Tate couldn't read her. Doubt started to creep it's way into his heart. He really didn't know if Violet ever felt any deeper feelings for him than the friendship she gave him when they were younger. He knew he could win over Violet's body, but he was hoping that he could win over her heart as well.

They had just taken a leap forward in their current relationship. He didn't trust her completely yet, not enough to tell her everything, but he wasn't going to resist her anymore. He _wanted_ to be her friend again. He craved her friendship almost as much as he craved her body.

But, there was something he needed to settle first. Something that he should have settled a long time ago, but was too young and immature to realize it at that time.

"I saw you kiss Gabe," Tate said, breaking the silence, as he looked down at Violet.

He saw her furrow her brow in confusion and then she said, "What are you talking about?"

"After we played Spin the Bottle that one time in your basement. We were going to the skate park after we played and Gabe went back saying he forgot his sweater. I knew he didn't bring a sweater, so I followed him. That's when I saw you and Gabe kiss."

Violet's brow cleared and a look of remembrance flashed across her face. She looked at him and said, "I remember. That was my first kiss. I also remember you didn't want me to play Spin the Bottle with you guys."

Tate swallowed and stared intently into her eyes, "I never wanted to see anyone else kiss you."

Violet stared back at him, and Tate felt like he was drowning in her eyes. He saw her lips start to form words, but no sound came out. Then she said quietly, so quietly that he had to strain his ears, "I always wanted my first kiss to be with you."

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! Two chapters in less than 24 hours! Can I just say how much I LOVE to write in Tate's POV? Sorry to end this chapter here. I promise the next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. BUT, I do plan on taking a break from this story. As you can see, this chapter is shorter than my previous chapters. My motivation is waning and I need to restore my creative juices. Thank you all for the reads, follows, favorites, but most especially your reviews! I depend on your reviews to give me inspiration, especially since I don't really have this story mapped out. Who knows? Maybe your review will inspire me to update sooner than I expect to! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

**VPOV**

Violet stared at Tate, trying to gauge his reaction to her confession. She was a little nervous when Tate didn't say anything. He just continued to look into her eyes. Feeling embarrassed now, Violet looked away and tried to get out of the bed, but Tate tightened his arms around her.

When she continued to struggle to get off the bed, Tate rolled her body underneath his, and grabbed a hold of her face when she tried to turn away from him.

"Stop moving," Tate softly commanded.

Violet stopped and looked into his eyes. He was staring so intensely at her that she almost forgot to breathe. His hands were still gripping her face to hold her head still, and she saw as he parted his lips and his tongue darted out to moisten his bottom lip. Tate's gaze then touched on her mouth which caused her to instinctively lick her own bottom lip.

Slowly, Tate lowered his head towards her, and Violet finally felt the brush of his lips against her lips. Her heart jolted and warmth bloomed in her nether region. This was technically their first kiss. Sure, he had kissed all over her body, but he never actually kissed her mouth.

After that first tentative touch of lips, Tate pressed his lips firmer against her mouth, sucking in her bottom lip, nipping at it until she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. Violet timidly touched her own tongue against his and it was like adding gasoline to fire.

Tate surged his body against hers, slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth, licking and sucking on her lips, groaning in the back of his throat, like he couldn't get enough of her. Violet was just as frantic, just as needy, and she attacked his mouth with equal fervor.

She could feel his heart pounding and she could feel the resurgence of his cock against her thigh. Her body was on fire for his, and she parted her thighs wider for him. Tate wasted no time and thrust his cock hard into her so deep that she swore he hit her cervix. She moaned at the sensation and Tate swallowed her moan with his kisses.

Soon Tate was pounding her hard, his dick slipping in and out of her pussy; much like his tongue was slipping in and out of her mouth. Suddenly, he broke off his kiss, and his thrusts became slower. Violet opened her eyes to look at him, wondering what caused the change. Tate was smiling down at her, and she felt her clit pulse at the sight of his dimples.

"Want to try something new?" Tate asked mischievously.

Violet looked at him and gulped before replying, "You're not going to fuck me in my ass, are you?"

Tate stopped thrusting altogether, though he stayed inside her, and let out a laugh.

"No, I'm not . . . at least not yet," Tate said and winked at her.

Suddenly, he pulled out of her and flipped her around.

"Tate! What are you doing?" Violet exclaimed as she tried to turn to look at him.

Then he brought her up so that she was on all fours, and Violet said, "Oh!" when understanding hit her.

Violet felt Tate grip her hips firmly and she closed her eyes and groaned when he shoved his dick back into her. Violet felt her orgasm quickly build since Tate was hitting her G-spot with every thrust.

Tate then leaned over her back, letting go of her hips, so that one hand could grab onto one of her tits, while the other hand crept down to her clit, rubbing circles into it.

"Oh Shit! Oh Shit! Tate!," Violet yelled as she came.

Tate thrust once, twice, and a third time, before grabbing a hold of her hips again and pumping his cum deep inside of her.

Moisture pooled beneath them as their combined fluids dripped down her thighs. Violet couldn't hold herself up anymore and she collapsed under Tate's weight. He was placing kisses along the back of her neck and shoulders, while she caught her breath.

As much as Violet wanted to stay in her euphoric, post-coital cloud, reality reared its ugly head. This was the third time she and Tate had sex without protection. The third time Tate came inside of her. After the first time, Violet didn't think there would be another time because Tate had been keeping his distance from her. Now it appeared that they were taking their relationship to a new level, and Madison was now out of the picture. Violet knew if they kept going, it would only be a matter of time before she got pregnant.

Tate pulled out of her and slightly rolled off. Violet moved her body so that he could spoon her. Feeling safe and comfortable in his arms, Violet decided to broach the subject.

"Tate, what are we going to do about protection?" Violet asked quietly.

Tate seemed to be thinking about his answer because he didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Then he said, "I haven't thought about it. You're actually the first girl that I've had sex with without a condom."

Violet was a little skeptical, and she said, "Really? You always used a condom with Madison?"

"Well, yeah, she's been around a lot," Tate remarked.

"So you have condoms?" Violet asked as she turned around to look at him.

Tate hesitated and said, "Yeah."

"Well, then why didn't you use them with me?" Violet asked incredulously.

Again, Tate hesitated. It took him a couple of minutes before he answered.

"I wanted to feel you. All of you."

Now Violet was getting irritated so she sat up on the bed.

"But what if I get pregnant? What if I'm pregnant now? It's been a few weeks since our first time," Violet exclaimed.

Tate was staring at her with no expression and then he said, "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"Yes!" Violet said vehemently as she stared back at Tate.

For a second, Tate looked wounded, and then his face became expressionless again.

"Why would it be a bad thing?" Tate asked carefully.

Violet took a deep breath. _What is he thinking?_ Violet thought to herself. _We can't have a baby! We're fucking teenagers! Not to mention he has me stuck on this compound, where they are all obviously doing something illegal!_

"Tate . . . I want to be with you like this. But, I'm only 17. I could barely take care of myself, let alone a baby if one comes along. Do you want a baby?" Violet asked calmly.

Tate was quiet for a few seconds, and then he said, "No, I don't want to have a baby."

Violet let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Suddenly, Tate pressed his hand against her flat stomach.

"But, if I ever did have kids, I would want you to be their mother," Tate said firmly.

* * *

**2011**

Violet was in the basement looking for some old Christmas ornaments that her mom had packed down there. She was going through a box when she heard noises coming out of one of the rooms. It sounded like the creak of the rocking chair whenever someone would rock in it. As far as Violet knew, she was the only one in the basement, and it had been years since anyone sat in that old rocking chair. In fact, the last person to sit there was Tate.

"Is anyone here?" Violet called out.

When no one answered, Violet went back to looking through the box, thinking the sound she heard must have been her imagination. However, the creaking sound continued. Violet looked up from the box and looked in the direction of the room with the rocking chair. She felt a tingle go down her spine when the creaking sound got louder.

Looking around for a weapon, Violet spotted a baseball bat stuck between a couple of boxes and picked it up. She slowly walked towards the room, and then suddenly the creaking sound stopped. Confused, Violet walked faster to the room and turned the light on. There was no one there, but the rocking chair was still rocking as if someone had just got up.

Violet was about to turn off the light and go back upstairs, abandoning her search for the Christmas ornaments, when she heard a whimper. It was coming from the room. Someone had to be there, so Violet strained her eyes and really searched each darkened corner of the room. Finally, she spotted someone.

"Addie? What are you doing here?" Violet asked while she walked into the room and propped the bat up against the wall. Addie was sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, and she had her face buried against them. Violet could tell she was crying.

Addie looked up, and Violet winced when she saw an angry red handprint across Addie's face.

"Tate's gone and Momma's mad at me!" Addie exclaimed as she started crying again.

Over the years, Violet had gotten used to Constance's abuse of her children, and in the past she invited Tate and Addie to take refuge at her house. Lately Addie was the only one to still seek refuge there, but she still asked, "Why is your mom mad? Where did Tate go?"

"I don't know where Tate is," Addie said miserably, "I just want to be a pretty girl! Like you! But Momma says that I'm not a pretty girl, and she made me wipe off my lipstick! I don't want to go to the closet, Violet!"

Violet hunched down until she was face to face with Addie.

"Hey, you _are_ a pretty girl. Don't let _anyone_ tell you you're not," Violet said quietly, "C'mon. Let's go to my room and get you cleaned up."

Violet stood up and reached out a hand to Addie to help Addie stand. Violet led the way to the stairs that would take them to the main house and then they went up to her room. She could hear Addie hiccup and make quiet sniffling sounds as she tried to calm herself from her crying bout.

Once they made it to her room, Violet sat Addie down on an ottoman that was next to her vanity. Violet never actually used her vanity, but it was a place to put all the makeup she was gifted through the years by her mother. Vivien liked to encourage Violet to be more like other girls her age, but Violet was never interested in makeup. She liked things simple, and the most makeup she would wear would be mascara and lip gloss.

"Stay here," Violet told Addie as she went to the bathroom to get a wet face towel.

When Violet returned, Addie was sitting where she left her, but she was turned towards the vanity mirror. She was studying her face.

"Violet? Why don't I look like you?" Addie asked when Violet went up to her.

Violet started wiping the tears and sweat from Addie's face.

"The world would be a boring place if everyone looked the same," Violet replied, "Do you want me to put some makeup on you?"

Addie's eyes lit up, and she happily said, "Yes! Make me a pretty girl!"

Violet smiled and turned towards her vanity before saying, "Addie, how many times do I have to tell you – you're already a pretty girl."

The girls were quiet as Violet applied foundation and powder to Addie's face, trying to cover the red handprint that was left there by Constance.

"Do, do you like Tate?" Addie blurted out, breaking the silence.

Violet didn't know how to answer that question. Yes, she liked Tate, and a long time ago, she had a crush on him. Now they weren't friends. She had moved on to different things and different people. But, Violet missed him. She missed their friendship and his smiles. She even missed the way he would tease her when he would beat her at video games and Scrabble. But what she really missed was the way he always took care of her when she was hurt. Since they stopped being friends, the only one to take care of her hurts was herself.

"Why do you ask?" Violet countered.

"He likes you. I could tell," Addie said with a smile.

Violet turned to her vanity to pick up her blush brush, and laughed before turning back to Addie.

"Addie, he doesn't even talk to me anymore!" Violet replied.

Addie laughed like she had a secret, and then she asked, "Are you a virgin?"

Violet rolled her eyes, and said, "Yes, aren't you?"

"Hell no! Neither is Tate," Addie stated matter-of-factly.

Violet turned away from Addie when she felt a weird ache in her stomach. She looked at her vanity table for a few seconds trying to analyze why the news of Tate not being a virgin would matter to her. _Tate's sex life is none of my business!_ Violet berated herself.

Picking up a tube of mascara, Violet turned back to Addie and told her to close her eyes.

"How do you know Tate isn't a virgin?" Violet asked.

"Because I saw that slut Leah leaving his room one morning," Addie replied.

_Hmm, Tate and Leah, I don't know why I'm even surprised_, Violet thought.

Violet stayed quiet as she applied the mascara to Addie's eyelashes. She didn't want to think about Tate and Leah anymore, but she had to know.

"Is Leah Tate's girlfriend?"

"Ewww, I hope not!" Addie exclaimed, "I don't think so. Anyway, Tate likes you. I could tell."

* * *

**2012**

While Violet was helping Moira prepare lunch, she replayed the conversation she had with Tate that morning. She was a little shocked that Tate said he would want her to be the mother of his kids. Then again, the more she thought about it, the more the idea had appeal.

_Wait a minute, we're only teenagers! We shouldn't be thinking about babies! We should be thinking about going to college and getting a good job!_ Violet thought as she chopped up strawberries for a fruit salad.

Then it hit her, there would be no going to college or getting a good job if they stayed at the compound. Violet had been there for almost three weeks now. While she was there, she basically helped Moira with cooking and cleaning. The only people she knew were Tate, Moira, Madison, Hugo, Stacy, Yolanda, and Alma. She has seen the guys that work with Tate and Hugo, but she wasn't introduced to them and they pretty much left her alone.

Violet knew the compound was hidden because they were doing something illegal. Based on the amount of firearms and ammunition they had, Violet assumed they were gun runners. Then again, when Tate wasn't in the arsenal room or training, he was out in the "field". Hugo seemed to be the boss, and Violet had heard some of the guys refer to him as "Patron".

Moira was next to her chopping up some eggs to make egg salad sandwiches. Since Moira was the closest thing to a mother figure/friend to Violet here, Violet decided to get more information about the compound from her.

"Moira? What are we all doing here?" Violet asked.

Moira stopped chopping to look at her and smiled.

"Why do you ask, dear?"

Violet thought about how she would phrase what she would say. She didn't want to be rude or sound like she was gossiping. Finally she said, "You said that you liked it here because you feel like you are a part of something, but what are we a part of?"

Moira sighed and went back to her chopping. After a few seconds, she replied, "I'm disappointed that Tate hasn't told you. You're a smart girl. I'm sure you know that what we're doing is illegal. The way I like to think of it, is that we're like an Ag company. We're grower, packer, shippers of produce. It's one way to look at it to ease your conscience."

Violet thought about it for a moment, then asked, "What kind of drugs do we grow, pack, ship? And, why the need for all the weapons?"

"It's a very lucrative business, so we need weapons to protect ourselves. It's also very dangerous to go back and forth from Mexico to the States," Moira said, "We mainly grow cannabis, but we've branched out to cocaine."

"Is Tate the one who smuggles the drugs?" Violet asked as she felt her stomach drop. Now that it was confirmed what they were doing, Violet couldn't help but feel scared for Tate.

Again, Moira stopped chopping to look at Violet. She gave her a little smile and placed a hand on Violet's shoulder.

"Tate has been doing it for three years now, ever since he was fifteen. He knows how to protect himself, and actually, it's easy for him to go back and forth from Mexico to the States. Border Patrol doesn't question him much. If it were one of the other guys at the compound it would be harder," Moira said kindly, "I think it's sweet that you're worried about him."

Blushing, Violet turned back to chopping up the strawberries. Moira let out a gentle laugh and turned back to fixing up the egg salad for the sandwiches.

Just then Madison stomped into the kitchen.

"Is lunch ready yet?" She asked rudely.

Violet turned to glare at her, while Moira said, "Not yet, but since you're here you could help, and we could get lunch prepared faster."

Madison didn't respond to Moira's comment about helping. She had her arms crossed and her hip cocked out to one side.

"Hugo needs you at the house, Moira," Madison said, and then she turned her gaze to Violet.

Moira walked over to the kitchen sink and washed her hands before taking off her apron.

"I'll be back," Moira told Violet before heading out of the kitchen.

The silence in the kitchen was deafening as Violet and Madison glared at each other. Violet gripped the knife in her hand tighter when Madison walked closer to where she was standing at the kitchen counter.

"You think you won, huh, bitch? Well, I'll tell you what, Tate is only into you because you're like a shiny new toy. He'll get tired of you soon enough, and then he'll be begging me to come back to his bed," Madison said snidely.

Violet moved her body away from the counter to face Madison. The knife was still in her hand, but she kept it at her side.

"Tell yourself that if it makes you feel better. But just so you know, I'm not something new and shiny for Tate. We grew up together," Violet said as she continued to glare at Madison.

Madison's eyes widened slightly at Violet's words, but she recovered herself pretty quickly because she smirked and said, "I've been watching you. I know your type. You may think you know what Tate likes, but you don't. Just because you 'grew up' with him doesn't mean you know how to please him."

Then Madison turned away from her and started walking out of the kitchen. Before she walked out the door, she looked back at Violet and said, "It's only a matter of time, bitch. He'll come back to me. He always does."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you all for your support! Ideas are coming to me, slowly but surely! Stay tuned! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**TPOV**

Tate had wanted to spend the entire day in bed with Violet, but Violet insisted that she needed to help Moira with lunch. Violet and Moira seemed to have formed a bond, which didn't really surprise him, considering Moira had come to the compound under similar circumstances. The only difference was that Hugo didn't love Moira, while Tate has been in love with Violet ever since he was eleven years old.

So, while Violet went off to help Moira, Tate went to check-in with Hugo. He knew Hugo would want a status update.

After washing up and getting dressed, Tate walked into the main house and headed towards Hugo's office. The door was slightly open, and he could hear his dad breathing heavily. Tate knocked twice on the door and pushed it open.

Hugo was seated at his desk, but he was turned away from the door. Tate saw that Madison was on her knees in front of his dad giving Hugo a blow job.

"Do you want me to come back later?" Tate asked with a smirk.

Without bothering to turn around, Hugo held out one hand, indicating he wanted Tate to wait, and then Tate heard Hugo groan as he finished in Madison's mouth.

Tate walked over to the couch and sat down. Hugo fixed his clothes, and Madison stood up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand while she stared at him. Tate stared back at her and smirked when he saw that she had a shiner on one of her eyes. _Looks like Violet gave as good as she got_, Tate thought with satisfaction.

"Madison, when you see Moira, send her to the house," Hugo said dismissively, and turned in his desk chair to look at Tate.

Madison flounced out of the office, clearly upset that Tate wasn't going to acknowledge her.

"How did it go last night? Are we on schedule?" Hugo asked as he leaned back in his chair, steepling his hands in front of him.

Tate had gone to check out their latest batch and secure the preliminary contacts needed for the next shipment. Normally, one of the other guys could have gone to do this, but Tate had an extra errand he needed to do, so he volunteered to go last night.

"Everything went fine. The shipment looks like it will be ready in a couple of days," Tate said.

Hugo nodded his head and said, "Good. I think you should stay with your mother for a couple of months after this shipment. If you say Violet is your neighbor, her parents probably already suspect you took her since it would be too much of a coincidence that both you and Violet are gone. If you're there, it would throw them off."

Tate narrowed his eyes at his dad and said, "Or they might think I killed her. I'm not stupid. If I show my face around that neighborhood you know the cops will bring me in."

Before Hugo could respond, there was a knock on the door, and Moira popped her head in.

"Did you need me?" Moira said as both Tate and Hugo turned to look at her.

"Yes, come in," Hugo said and then he picked up a paper from his desk and looked at it. "Tate, we'll discuss this further tomorrow. You're in training today. Might as well sharpen you up since you'll be leaving in a couple of days."

Tate stood up and walked out of the house. _Hugo is so full of shit_, Tate thought as he shook his head and made his way back to the cabin to change for training.

* * *

"C'mon gringo, that all you got," Nando, one of the better fighters at the compound, taunted Tate.

The two of them were circling each other, looking for an opening, while a few of the other guys watched from the sidelines. They were both shirtless and wearing shorts since it was boiling hot in the corral they used for training. Sweat dripped off of both of their bodies, and Tate quickly brushed his wet hair out of his eyes. They were both about the same size, but Nando was older and more experienced at 27. But what Tate lacked in experience, he made up for with tenacity and a willingness to do whatever it took to take his opponent down. That's what made Tate one of the tougher fighters on the compound.

Smiling, Tate found an opening, when Nando became distracted by something behind him. Tate lunged forward with a left hook and swept Nando's leg, causing the older guy to fall on his ass.

Tate stood over Nando with a smirk, and Nando looked up at him while he rubbed his jaw.

"You're pretty good for a white boy," Nando commented and grinned back at Tate.

"It's pretty easy when you let yourself get distracted," Tate replied and held out a hand to help Nando up.

Nando took Tate's hand and stood up. He then gestured with his chin to something behind Tate and said, "It's easy to get distracted when a fine, ass, mamí walks by."

Tate turned around and saw Violet walking from the common hall to the cabin. She was wearing short denim shorts, a white and blue stripped tank top, and an oversized burnt orange cardigan. She wasn't wearing anything provocative, but she still looked too sexy for her own good.

"Let me know when you get tired of her and I'll take her off your hands," Nando muttered and let out a low whistle.

Tate snapped his head back to glare at Nando, and without even thinking about it, he punched Nando hard in the face, splitting his lip.

Nando stumbled back, spitting out blood, and yelled, "What the fuck!?"

"Don't even fucking look at her again. She's _mine_," Tate seethed and curled his fists.

Nando held up his hands and said, "Relax, hombré. I'm not going to take her from you. But, fuck, I have eyes, and I'm a fucking man. What are you going to do? Fight everyone that thinks your chick is hot?"

Nando had a point, and Tate couldn't help but feel his old insecurities creep up. What if he wasn't enough for Violet? What if Violet didn't want him?

An image of Violet and Gabe's kiss flashed in his mind and was quickly replaced by an image of a seventeen year old Violet now in the arms of Nando. _Get out! Get out of my head!_ Tate screamed at himself mentally as he scrunched his eyes closed and pulled at his hair.

"Fuck, que pasa? Are you okay?" Nando asked breaking Tate out of his dark musings.

Tate opened his eyes and saw everyone staring at him like he was going crazy. Taking a deep breath, he let go of his hair, and turned to walk out of the corral.

"Hey! Adonde vas? We still need to train!" Nando yelled after him.

"I'll be back," Tate yelled over his shoulder as he made his way to the cabin.

* * *

**2009**

"Did you guys see all the new meat this year?" some douche bag asked the other douche bags in his vicinity, which included Gabe.

Tate rolled his eyes as he continued to change out of his gym clothes and into his regular clothes. His locker was behind the locker of the douche bag that asked the question, in the next aisle. So even though Tate couldn't see them, he could hear them.

He had P.E. last period, so he wasn't in any hurry. Sometimes he would cut class, but usually he liked going to P.E. because he liked to run. It was the only time he felt free from his problems. Sometimes he felt if he ran fast enough, he could escape all the piss and vomit that contaminated his world. The thought crossed his mind that he could join Track, but that would mean he would need to take a drug test. Yeah, not gonna happen.

This was Tate's sophomore year, so he knew that the 'new meat' that douche bag was talking about were the freshmen girls.

"Yeah, the new crop looks good, but I got dibs on Violet," Gabe said.

Tate slammed his locker door shut when he heard Violet's name. He and Gabe stopped being friends around the same time that he stopped talking to Violet. Gabe used to be his best friend growing up, but that all changed when Tate saw Gabe and Violet kiss.

"Which one is Violet?" another douche bag asked.

"She's the one with the long, light brown hair, and she was wearing a black long sleeve shirt under her gym shirt," Gabe replied.

"Oh yeah! She's the one with the nice legs! Damn, why do you get dibs, Gabe?" one of the douche bags said.

"Because I've known her for a long time and I've just been waiting for her to grow some tits before I pop her cherry," Gabe said causing Tate to curl his fists and see red.

One of the douche bags laughed and said, "Shut the fuck up! You've never fucked anyone. How would you know what to do with her cherry?"

Tate heard as they all closed their lockers and made their way out of the locker room. He followed after them from a distance. There were four guys in total, including Gabe. They were all laughing and giving Gabe a hard time. All Tate could think about is how Gabe said he was going to pop Violet's cherry.

Tate was supposed to meet up with his friend Dylan after school. They were going to go to the skate park and get stoned. But now the only thing Tate wanted to do was beat the shit out of Gabe.

They all left the school and were walking home. Gabe still lived on the same street as Tate, so Tate knew it would only be a matter of time before Gabe's friends went to their own homes and it would just be him and Gabe.

Tate walked faster to close the distance between him and Gabe once Gabe was alone. Gabe must have heard him approach because he turned his head back and looked at him.

"You in a hurry, Langdon?" Gabe smirked.

Instead of answering, Tate shoved his shoulder against Gabe, causing Gabe to trip over his own feet and sprawl on the ground. Before Gabe could get up, Tate stood over him and punched Gabe in the face when Gabe turned his head to look at him. He then kicked Gabe in the stomach hard enough for Gabe to flip over onto his back. Tate then leaned his knee on Gabe's chest, and grabbed Gabe's hair to force him to look at him.

"What the fuck, Tate?!" Gabe stuttered.

Tate leaned close to Gabe's face and hissed, "Stay away from Violet, fucker, or I'll fucking kill you."

With that, Tate slammed Gabe's head on the sidewalk and stood up.

Gabe lay on the concrete glaring at Tate as he backed away, but he didn't get up. Once Tate was assured that Gabe wasn't going to try anything stupid, he turned away and headed to his beach.

He had been walking for about ten minutes when he noticed a black Lexus with dark tinted windows following him. Thinking it was yet another douche bag (_how many douche bags do I have to deal with in one fucking day?_ Tate thought to himself) needing directions, Tate turned to look at the driver when the car pulled up next to him.

The driver smiled at Tate, making him feel uncomfortable, and said, "Tate! Got a minute?"

"How the fuck do you know my name?" Tate asked with a raised brow.

The guy looked vaguely familiar, but Tate couldn't place a name with the face.

"I'm your dad, Hugo," the man said with a shit-eating grin.

Tate's eyes hardened before he turned and walked away from the car. He didn't know whether to believe the guy or not. But in any case, Hugo left him with his cocksucker of a mother nine years ago and, other than the time Violet was his light, his life has been shit ever since.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, boy!" Hugo yelled after Tate.

Tate heard as 'his dad' parked and got out of the car. Soon Hugo was walking next to Tate.

Without looking at him, Tate asked, "What do you want?"

"I've been watching you for a couple of weeks now. That was pretty impressive, what you did to that kid back there", Hugo said with a huge Cheshire smile. "I'm thinking I could use someone like you in my business."

* * *

**2012**

Tate opened the door to the cabin and saw Violet sitting on the floor of the living room, piling some clothes into a hamper. She looked up when she heard him come in, and Tate felt some of the agitation he was feeling dissipate when he saw her stare at his bare chest.

She looked so fresh and clean, while he was a hot, sweaty mess from training. Still, it didn't stop him from walking over to her, pulling her up, and smashing his mouth against her supple lips. Tate groaned when he felt her lips moving along with his, and he gripped her waist tighter when he felt her little tongue slip into his mouth.

Tate couldn't get enough of her taste. She _did_ taste like strawberries and her mouth _did_ feel like satin against his lips. Like he always imagined. He almost loved kissing her as much as he loved fucking her. With this thought in mind, he tried to back Violet up against the wall, but she pulled away from his kiss and stopped him.

Confused, Tate looked down at Violet and noticed she was looking at him with an almost shy look in her huge eyes. She then slowly made her way to her knees in front of him and gripped the top of his shorts and boxers. Comprehension dawned on Tate, and he swore he could feel every single drop of blood in his body go straight to his cock.

Violet swiftly pulled his shorts and boxers down, and his cock bobbed in front of her face in greeting. Tate saw her already wide eyes get even wider and he saw as she gulped.

She then leaned forward and nuzzled her face against his dick, and Tate closed his eyes and gripped her hair. Soon, she began licking him like a lollipop and by the time she took him into her warm, wet mouth, Tate wasn't sure how long his legs could hold him up. He thrust into her mouth a couple of times, and that was it for him. It felt like this was his first blow job considering how fast he came. He tried to pull out before he came in her mouth, but she brought her hands around to grip his ass, pulling him in closer, and she swallowed him up, causing Tate's every brain cell to explode.

When she finally released him, he pulled her up, and dragged her over to the couch to lay with him. After pulling up his shorts, he pulled her on top of him, while he caught his breath.

"Did I do a good job?" Violet asked quietly.

Tate let out a little laugh and said, "In case you didn't notice, you had me cumming in 4 minutes flat. Yeah, I'd say you did a good job. Why are you even asking?"

Violet didn't answer him right away, and he heard her as she let out a big sigh.

"I don't even know why I'm letting her get to me, but Madison said I wouldn't know how to please you. I've only given head one other time, so I wasn't sure of my . . . abilities," Violet said in a rush.

Tate did not like the thought of Violet giving head to some other guy before him. He knew it was hypocritical of him because Violet knew he had a sexual relationship with Madison in the past. The difference was that he _always_ loved Violet, even when he had sex with other girls. In contrast, Violet might have had actual feelings for the guys she dated before him. But he couldn't change the past. All he could do was shape their future.

Deciding to let his negative thoughts go, Tate lifted Violet's face until he could look into her eyes.

"Hey, everything you do pleases me. Always has. Forget about Madison. It's just you and me," Tate told her, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

* * *

The next evening, Tate had Violet bent over the boulder near the river and was buried balls-deep inside of her. He was supposed to be leaving the following evening, so there was a certain urgency to Tate's movements, and he was probably plunging harder into Violet than he meant to. But, by the sound of her moans, she was enjoying it as much as he was. Soon he felt Violet's orgasm crash through her as her pussy squeezed his cock hard, forcing his own climax.

Once he caught his breath, he placed a gentle kiss on Violet's back, pulled out of her, and quickly disposed of the condom. He really didn't want to use condoms with Violet. To him, it didn't matter if he got her pregnant or not. In fact, he felt a baby would tie her irrevocably to him forever. But, he knew she was right. They were too young to have a baby, and he knew he was too selfish to share Violet with anyone, even his own child. _Maybe in another ten years_, Tate thought as he sat on the ground and pulled Violet against his side. They stared out at the river, watching as the full moon danced among the ripples in the water.

Tate couldn't remember the last time he felt this happy and content. Probably way back when he and Violet were little kids. But even then, he had to deal with Constance's abuse.

The past couple of days were the closest thing to heaven for Tate. During the day, Tate would steal kisses from Violet or find ways to make her smile whenever their paths crossed. For their siesta, they played Uno and listened to music in their cabin. They were re-learning each other, and what Tate learned about Violet was something he had always known: she was the perfect girl for him.

"You know, the river sort of reminds me of this beach I used to go to back home," Tate said quietly, breaking the silence.

Violet stayed quiet for a few seconds, like she was thinking about what to say, and then she said, "I used to go to the beach too. I usually snuck out of the house at night to go. Sometimes I felt I was the only one in the world because there would be no one else there. I would pretend there was a zombie apocalypse and I was the last one left. I would stare out at the ocean and think it was calling out to me, wanting me to walk into its embrace so it could take me away from the shit-hole the world had become."

Tate smiled at Violet's story. It was sort of dark and sort of twisted, but he knew how Violet wasn't like normal girls. He never knew Violet went to the beach as well. He wondered if they were ever at the beach at the same time, each of them staring out at the ocean, lost in their dark thoughts.

"Zombie apocalypse? I like that," Tate said as he chuckled a little.

Violet nudged him with her shoulder and let out a laugh before saying, "Yeah, I had a feeling you would. Remember when Resident Evil came out on DVD and you forced me to watch it in the basement? I couldn't sleep without a nightlight for a week!"

Tate shrugged and said, "I thought you weren't afraid of anything."

Violet looked at him and said, "I was seven!" And then she attacked his ribs, tickling him, until he fell back laughing.

Violet was straddling him now and tickling everything she could get her nimble fingers on. Tate twisted his body and tried to shield his ribs with his arms, but she was too clever. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore, so he rolled them until he was straddling her and he pinned her arms above her head.

His laughter died down as he stared at Violet's face. They were both breathing harshly and Violet's eyes practically twinkled as she looked into his eyes. _I love you_, Tate thought as he felt his heart thump against his chest. Then he leaned down and kissed her.

Ever since their first kiss the other day, Tate couldn't get enough of Violet's mouth. He was addicted. Tate nipped her bottom lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth when she opened up for him.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of someone approaching. No one had ventured this far down the river before. Tate immediately broke off the kiss, grabbed his gun, and stood in front of Violet.

"What is it?" Violet whispered from behind him as she stood up.

Tate didn't answer her. Instead he looked towards the sound of footsteps and tried to make out who was coming from the shadows.

Finally, Tate saw Hugo appear. Hugo was casually walking towards them with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face.

"What are you doing out here?" Tate asked as he relaxed his posture.

Hugo lifted his brow and said, "I could ask you the same thing. Shouldn't you be in bed? You have a long day tomorrow."

Tate grabbed Violet's hand and said, "We were just leaving."

As Tate and Violet walked past Hugo, Tate noticed his dad leering at Violet. Violet had her jaw clenched and Tate could feel her body tense up, like she was getting ready to either fight or run away. Pissed at Hugo for staring at Violet and worried about Violet's reaction, Tate decided they would talk once they made it back to the cabin.

"Are you okay? You seemed really uncomfortable just now," Tate stated once they entered the cabin.

Violet walked into her room and said, "I don't want to talk about it," over her shoulder.

Tate followed Violet into her room, not ready to drop the subject. Something was up.

Tate sat on Violet's bed and watched as she changed out of her clothes into her sleep shorts and tank top.

"What happened?" Tate asked with a touch of menace.

Violet started pacing and she wouldn't look at him. She was agitated but still she didn't say anything. Tate grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into his lap. When she struggled to stand again, Tate wrapped his arms around her and forced her to stay seated.

"Answer me," Tate said quietly.

After a few seconds of silence, Violet finally looked at him and said, "Besides me and Madison getting into a fight, something else happened while you were gone. With your dad."

* * *

**A/N:** Wow! This is probably the longest chapter I ever wrote! What can I say, I just LOVE writing in Tate's POV! Lol! Please excuse any typos (I proofread it, but I might not have caught everything), and especially please excuse any mistakes in my Spanish. Even though I grew up around Spanish my whole life (I live in Central CA), I never learned it, and I took French in high school. Haha! Anyway, as always please read & review! xoxoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**VPOV**

Violet watched as Tate's features hardened at her words. She wished she could take them back because she didn't want Tate to get angry and do something that would get him killed. She knew that Hugo and Tate had no love for each other, and since Hugo was the boss, Hugo could easily get one of the guys to kill Tate if Hugo didn't do it himself.

"What happened?" Tate asked menacingly.

Violet looked away. She was trying to think of the best way to tell Tate so that he wouldn't go off the deep end. Finally she looked back at Tate and said, "When you were gone that night, Hugo came into the cabin. He grabbed me when I was trying to leave the cabin, but Moira came in before he could do anything. So technically, nothing happened."

Tate stared at Violet and didn't say anything. His face gave nothing away on how he was feeling or showed any reaction to what she said. Violet started to feel uncomfortable with how intensely Tate was looking into her eyes, like he was trying to strip her soul bare.

"Bullshit. There's more to the story. What did he want? What did he say?" Tate finally said.

Violet stood up from Tate's lap abruptly causing Tate to drop his arms from around her. Tate stood up as well and she started to pace again, really wishing that they could just drop the subject. When she didn't answer him, Tate grabbed her wrist to stop her from pacing, and then he gripped her arms to keep her in place in front of him.

"What the fuck happened, Violet?!" Tate yelled in her face.

Violet finally got angry at Tate's tone of voice.

"Fine! You want to know the details? Your dad trapped me against the wall and asked me if I was curious about who was better, the father or the son. When I pushed him to run away, he grabbed me by the waist and started to drag me into my room. It was pretty obvious what he wanted to do if he had managed to get me on the bed!" Violet yelled back.

Tate recoiled from her as if she had punched him. Violet saw as he curled his hands into fists and knew what he was going to do.

"I'm going to fucking kill him!" Tate snarled and then he grabbed his gun from where he had it tucked in his jeans behind his lower back, and headed out of her room.

"Tate! NO!" Violet yelled and raced towards the front door of the cabin. She made it there before him and blocked the door. Tate let out a growl.

"Get out of my way, Violet!" Tate yelled as he stood looming over her.

"No! As much as I want to cut off Hugo's balls, I'm not stupid enough to do it! Tate, why can't we just leave? Let's just go back home!" Violet cried voicing what had been on her mind from the moment they arrived at the compound.

Tate was breathing harshly and staring at her with a look she couldn't quite decipher. He looked angry, frustrated, and sad all at the same time. They were staring at each other, neither one willing to back down.

Finally, Tate took a step back. Violet watched as he scrunched his eyes closed and brought his hands up to his hair. He pulled at his hair for a second and then he started hitting himself on the side of his head with the gun that was still in his hand.

"Fuck!" Tate shouted, "Fuck!"

"Tate! Stop it!" Violet yelled.

She rushed forward and quickly grabbed his hands. Tate opened his eyes and looked at her as she gently pried his gun hand open and took the gun from him.

Once the gun was in her hand, Violet tested the weight of it. She had never held a gun before but she decided she liked the feel of it in her hand. Smiling a little, Violet looked back at Tate. Her smile fell when she noticed the look of sorrow in his eyes.

Suddenly, Tate took her gun hand and held her hand out so that the gun was pointing at him. Then he leaned forward until his chest brushed the barrel of the gun.

"Violet . . . if you really want to go, you could shoot me. You could leave and never have to look back," Tate said quietly.

"What are you talking about?! Tate, I'm not going to shoot you!" Violet exclaimed and she let go of the gun, letting it drop to the floor between them.

They looked at each other, breathing harshly, for a heart pounding moment. Violet felt the tension rolling off of Tate and then he grabbed her arms, pulling her into his body.

"That was your chance. No matter how much you want it, I will never willingly let you go," Tate growled before crushing her lips with his.

Violet felt herself responded to Tate's kiss, but then she remembered he didn't answer her question.

She pulled away from his mouth, and when he moved to try to recapture her lips, she leaned away from him.

"Wait. Tate, why can't we _both_ just leave and go home?" Violet asked quietly.

Tate stared at her for a few seconds and then he let her go.

"I _can't_, Violet. I have to do a run tomorrow. This isn't fun and games. There is serious money involved, and if I don't do my part, they're going to kill me," Tate said dejectedly.

"Then I'm going with you," Violet stated firmly.

* * *

**2012 – The night before the kidnapping**

"Violet? Can I come in?" Violet's dad, Ben, asked as he knocked on her door.

Violet sighed and turned down the volume on her iPod.

"It's open," she called out and watched as her dad opened the door and walked into her room.

Violet was sitting up on her bed against the headboard and Ben sat at the foot of her bed.

"So, are you all ready to go back to school tomorrow?" Ben asked with a smile.

Violet shrugged and said, "Yeah, I guess."

Ben's smile faded away at Violet's nonchalant response, and Violet knew she was in for a psychoanalysis or a lecture at the very least.

"Honey, what is this now? Your fourth or fifth suspension since you started high school? It's a small miracle that you haven't been expelled. This is your last year in high school and you're almost an adult. Aren't you the least bit worried that this could affect your chances of getting into a good college?"

Violet hated pointing fingers, but she felt it was necessary for Ben to know that the fights were not her fault.

"Dad, I have never started any of the fights that happened between me and Leah. I don't know why she has a problem with me, but I'm not scared of her. If she wants to fight, I'm not going to back down."

Ben studied Violet for a few seconds, and then asked, "Didn't Leah graduate last year?"

Violet let out a laugh and said, "No, stupid bitch didn't have enough credits to graduate."

"Violet, I don't want you getting into any more fights with Leah. I know you don't want to back down from a fight, but knowing when to back down is smarter than participating in a pointless fight."

Violet started to get irritated. Her dad was so full of bullshit. When her parents fought, it was always her dad pushing to get his point across instead of being smart and backing off when her mom had had enough.

"Yeah, right. Whatever you say dad," Violet muttered.

Ben noticed Violet's irritation and said, "I'm serious, Violet. You can't afford another suspension! You have to meet me halfway here! I'm not being unreasonable by asking you to not engage when Leah is spoiling for a fight!"

"Jeez, don't have an aneurism. I'm going to college, so there's really no need for you to lecture me," Violet said as she rolled her eyes.

Ben closed his eyes and brought his hands up to massage his temples. He looked exasperated, and Violet couldn't stop the smirk from forming on her face. _Serves him right for trying to psychoanalyze me._

"Violet, I just don't want you to end up like that Langdon boy," Ben said quietly.

"Who? Tate? Dad, I haven't talked to him in years. Besides, I have no idea what you mean by ending up like him," Violet stated with a confused look on her face.

"Your mother and I didn't want to mention this to you because we didn't think you needed to know. But, now I'm going to tell you because I think it's a good example of what could happen once you start doing bad things. It's no secret that Tate has been doing drugs. I thank God everyday that the two of you stopped being friends before he could influence you into doing drugs with him. You always looked up to him when you were little, and it always worried me because even at a young age, I knew the two of you were not cut from the same cloth. One night last year, I woke up to flashing red and blue lights. You and your mom were asleep, and I was curious, so I looked out the window. I saw two police cars and four police officers on the Langdon's front lawn. Two of the police officers had Tate on the ground and they were handcuffing him. I can only assume what he had done, but I wouldn't be surprised if it was drug related. Now, I know he was released shortly after, and he did actually graduate from high school, but since he graduated he has done nothing with his life. He is a depressed and angry young man. I fully expect him to go postal one day," Ben told Violet.

Violet listened to her dad but couldn't help but wonder why her dad would be comparing her to Tate. The story held no similarity at all to what was going on in her life. Still, Violet found herself intrigued by what had happened to Tate and wondered if he would have still ended up this way if they were still friends.

"Look, I'm not doing drugs. Why would you think I could end up like Tate?" Violet asked her dad.

"Because I know you've been depressed and maybe by fighting Leah you think you could feel alive again," Ben said gently.

_Wow, I can't believe my dad is a psychiatrist. He doesn't know shit._ Violet thought to herself.

"I'm not depressed. I'm sad. There's a difference," Violet stated defensively.

"Talk to me. Why are you sad?" Ben asked with genuine concern.

"Don't worry about it. Its girl stuff," Violet said, not wanting to tell her dad that she hated going to school and everyone there except for her few friends. Even though she was raised in L.A., Violet never felt like she fit in. She wasn't like all the other girls she went to school with. While everyone else watched shows like "Keeping Up with the Kardashians", she watched documentaries about serial killers. She couldn't wait to get out of L.A. She was planning on going to college in Boston, and that goal was pretty much the only reason she bothered going to school at all.

Ben sighed and said, "Okay, I'll leave you alone then, but just think about what I said. You only have one life. Don't waste it. Go to college. Find your passion, and hold onto it. Don't let anything or anyone get in your way or ever make you lose sight of that."

* * *

**2012 – Mexico**

Violet couldn't believe it. Tate actually agreed to let her go with him. Afterwards, they went to bed and Tate slowly made love to her. Violet knew they weren't fucking; they were making love. It was incredibly intense.

But, Violet couldn't shake the feeling that something was a little 'off'. There was almost a desperate quality to the way Tate touched her, kissed her, held her. If it weren't for the fact that she was going with him, she would have sworn that he was making love to her like it was going to be the last time.

Earlier when Tate had made her point the gun at him, Violet freaked out. When he said that she could shoot him and leave, Violet was bewildered. Didn't he know she could never do that to him? Did he not know how she felt about him? She didn't know how to handle a gun and she was deathly afraid of shooting him by accident, so she let the gun drop. Violet knew she shouldn't feel this way, but she felt a little thrill when Tate grabbed her and said that was her chance to leave and that he would never let her go willingly.

When Violet woke up the next morning, she noticed Tate wasn't in bed with her. She quickly got out of bed and changed into a pair of leggings, a tank top, and an oversized cardigan, before rushing out of the cabin. She was afraid that Tate left without her, even though they weren't supposed to leave until that night.

Violet breathed out a sigh of relief when she spotted Tate packing stuff into the Land Rover. She walked over to him, and smiled when he looked over at her. Her smile faltered when he didn't smile back.

"Hey," Violet said softly, a little confused as to why Tate seemed distant towards her.

"Hey," Tate replied gruffly, and continued to put stuff into the Land Rover.

Violet furrowed her brow. For the past few days, she and Tate were close again, almost as close as they were when they were kids. Well, closer than they were when they were kids, considering the sexual aspect of their relationship. But now it seemed like Tate was back to being a jerk towards her, like he was when he first kidnapped her.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked, "You're not changing your mind about me going with you, are you?"

Tate didn't say anything while he finished up loading the Land Rover. When he was done, he turned towards her, leaned back on the SUV, and put his hands in his pockets.

"No, I'm not going to change my mind. But I can't help but wonder if you're going to try to run away every time we make a stop," Tate said with a raised brow.

Violet closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his waist. To be honest, the thought did cross her mind. But then she realized something in the past few weeks that she could no longer deny. She couldn't imagine her life without Tate in it.

"I'd be lying if I said the thought didn't cross my mind," Violet started and she saw as Tate's face hardened, "But, I promise I will not run away from you again."

Tate stared down at her for a few seconds, and then his face cleared. He brought his hands up to cup her face and said softly, "I plan to hold you to that promise," before leaning down to kiss her.

As Violet leaned into his kiss, she slightly opened her eyes when she heard something. She saw Madison by the common room staring at them with a stricken look on her face, and Violet smiled into Tate's kiss before slipping her tongue into his mouth.

* * *

Violet was in the cabin packing the few things she had. She hadn't finished "Helter Skelter" since Tate had been keeping her otherwise occupied, so she decided to bring it to read while they were on the road. She was actually excited for the road trip, even though they would be smuggling drugs. What a huge difference from a month ago when Tate had kidnapped her.

Suddenly Violet heard the sound of a helicopter and gun shots being fired. _What the fuck?_ Violet thought as she made her way to the cabin door.

Before she made it there, the door banged open and Tate came rushing in.

"We have to go NOW!" Tate yelled as he frantically looked around the cabin.

"What's going on? What are you looking for?" Violet asked as she watched Tate storm into his room.

When he came out he was holding a bed sheet and rope and he was walking towards her.

Violet became alarmed when he took a hold of her hands and started to tie her hands together.

"Tate! What are you doing?" Violet yelled struggling to free her hands.

Tate stopped what he was doing and grabbed a hold of her. The look in his eyes was wild and he scared her a little.

"Do you want me to go to prison? Do you want me to get killed?" Tate asked anxiously.

"Why are you asking me these questions? Who's out there?" Violet asked as she tried to break out of his hold to go see for herself.

Tate held her firmly in his grasp and forced her to look at him. When she did, she saw anguish on his face and tears form in his eyes.

"Violet . . . your dad is out there. He's coming to take you away from me," Tate choked out, "Do you take back your promise now?"

* * *

**A/N:** I'm sorry to say this story is almost over. I think I have one, maybe two chapters left (TPOV & an epilogue). Thank you all so much for your reads, favs, follow, and most especially your reviews! Please read & review! Let me know if there's anything that you would like cleared up or like to see in the last couple of chapters and I'll see if I can work it in! xoxoxoxo


	12. Chapter 12

**TPOV**

**2011 – Tate's Arrest**

"Does Tate Langdon live here?"

Tate heard the police officer ask Constance from where he stood in his room, listening through the crack of his bedroom door.

"He's my son. Why? What's he done?"

Hearing enough, Tate quietly closed the door to his bedroom. He had been in bed, trying to sleep, when he heard the police cars drive up. Somehow, he knew they were there for him so he quickly changed clothes and put on his shoes. Now hearing footsteps coming up the stairs, Tate dashed to his window, pulled it up, and climbed out. He walked on the rooftop until he made it to the front yard, and then he dropped down off the roof and onto the grass below.

Tate stood up, but before he could take a step a man yelled out, "Freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!"

_Fuck!_ Tate thought raising his hands. He had thought all the cops were inside the house headed towards his room.

"Get down on the ground!" the same man yelled.

A cop appeared in front of Tate, pointing his gun at him, while Tate made his way down to the ground. Another cop approached Tate from behind with a flashlight. The cop that approached from behind him crouched next to him and patted him down. Tate grimaced when the cop found the gun Tate had hidden at his ankle.

As one cop started reading him his Miranda rights, and the other cop cuffed him, Tate turned his head and stared at Violet's house. He could see Violet's bedroom window from where he was. There was no light and he imagined her asleep in her bed, oblivious to what was happening outside.

The cops stood him up and started walking him towards one of the patrol cars that was parked on the lawn.

"Tate! Tate!" Constance yelled as she ran out of the front door. "Where are you taking him? He's just a child!"

He was put into the backseat of the car, and as the car pulled away from his house and headed to the police station, Tate stared out of the window, feeling his heart squeeze painfully with the thought that it was all over. Violet would never be his now.

* * *

"Tate, I'm Agent Thredson, and I work for the FBI's Organized Crime Unit," the man in the suit stated with a smile as he sat across from the table where Tate was sitting.

Tate stared at him stonily not understanding why the agent was being nice to him. The police officers had left him alone for a couple of hours in the tiny room still handcuffed, and a few minutes earlier Agent Thredson demanded that Tate's handcuffs be taken off.

"We know that you've been smuggling guns and drugs from Mexico to the States for a couple of years now, and everyone else in my unit thinks we should just lock you up. I, on the other hand, don't think prison is the best place for you. You're what, seventeen? Even if we could convict you as an adult, I believe there are bigger fish to fry. In fact, I believe you are working for one of the biggest drug cartels in Mexico," Agent Thredson said.

Tate stared at Agent Thredson and remained quiet. He wasn't a snitch, but for the first time he saw a way for him to break free from Hugo and the organization.

In the beginning, working for Hugo was an opportunity to make money. More money than he could ever imagine. Even at fifteen, when he started working for Hugo, Tate was smart about money. He saved and hid a shitload of cash in the past two years. He didn't want to work for Hugo forever, and in all honesty, Tate wanted to build a nest egg so that he could leave L.A. and follow Violet to wherever she ended up going to college.

However, he soon realized that this wasn't a typical 'job'. He couldn't 'quit', and he knew if he tried to leave, he would be killed. To add insult to injury, Tate knew he wouldn't be able to follow Violet when she left for college next fall.

Agent Thredson let out a big sigh and broke the silence, "Tate, here's the deal. We'll release you and you will continue doing what you're doing. You will act like nothing is different and keep doing your drug runs. But, you will be working for us now. You will be gathering evidence and you will lead us to Hugo Langdon. Yes, we know you work for Hugo and we know you're his son. That's why you are needed for this operation to go smoothly. However, if you don't agree to the deal, we'll lock you up and you will spend the next 30 years in prison. If you do agree to the deal, but give away our position or fail to do what you are told to do, we will lock you up along with Hugo, and you will spend the rest of your life in prison."

"What happens if I agree to your deal and do everything you want me to do?" Tate asked with a raised brow.

"Then all you'll get is probation. No jail or prison time. You'll be able to graduate high school and go to college if you wanted," Agent Thredson said.

Tate looked down at his knee and pulled at the threads of the hole there. He didn't trust anybody, especially not a douche bag with a badge. But he knew he was out of options. The fact that he had a gun on him when he was arrested would be enough to earn him jail time.

When Tate didn't say anything, Agent Thredson got up and said, "I'll leave you alone to think about it. I'll be back in an hour."

Once Tate was alone in the room, he let out a sigh, leaned back in his chair, and stared at the ceiling. He didn't want to go to jail or prison. But how long would he have to continue smuggling in order to get enough evidence? A month? Six months? A year?

There was also the issue of Violet. Yeah, he was in deep shit, what with being arrested and working for a drug cartel that he couldn't escape from, but when it all came down to it, Violet was still his number one priority.

What he needed was time. Time to come to terms with himself about how he still felt about Violet and Gabe's kiss. Time to get over the rage and frustration he felt whenever he saw Violet with other guys. Time to get Violet to truly see him and remember him. Time to spend with Violet so she could experience him in a way that was different from when they were kids.

Before getting arrested, he had thought that he would have time. His plan was to somehow leave the organization, follow Violet to college, and "bump" into her there. He had a fantasy that once they were away from all the bullshit and assholes in L.A., they would finally be together.

Then it hit him. That's what he would have to do. He would have to take Violet away from L.A.

The idea started to take shape in Tate's mind. In order to stay out of prison, he would agree to the deal, effectively also allowing him to leave the drug cartel alive. He would kidnap Violet when everything came to a head, and finally get the time he desperately wanted with her. An added bonus of taking Violet would be to 'prove' to Hugo that he was just like him so that Hugo would never even suspect that Tate was working with the Feds.

In order to pull it off, Tate knew he couldn't tell Violet anything. He was still in love with her, but they weren't friends and he didn't trust her. But Tate knew, at the end of it all, they would be more than friends. He just needed time for Violet to fall in love with him.

Tate straightened in his chair when the door suddenly opened. He watched as Agent Thredson sat in the chair across from him and placed a folder on the table.

"So, have you made a decision?" Agent Thredson asked with a small smile.

Tate stared intently at Agent Thredson and said, "I'll do it."

* * *

**2012 – Mexico**

"Violet . . . your dad is out there. He's coming to take you away from me," Tate choked out, "Do you take back your promise now?"

Tate watched as shock flashed over Violet's face.

"My _Dad's_ out there?!" Violet exclaimed as she struggled again to get out of the grip he had on her arms. "Tate, let go of me! I have to see him!"

Tate felt his heart drop into his stomach, and tears he didn't even realize he had, spilled over. _She really wants to leave me_, Tate thought in despair.

Not willing to accept it, Tate pulled Violet into his body and kissed her with all of the love and passion he felt for her, hoping she would reconsider and choose him over her dad.

"Tate! Stop it! You need to let me go and see my dad. I can hear shooting outside!" Violet cried out as she abruptly broke away from his kiss.

Tate closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Violet's forehead. He was breathing harshly and there was now a steady stream of tears coursing down his cheeks.

"Violet, I want you to be free and happy. I . . . I love you. There. I said it. I've always loved you. And no matter what I did in the past, no matter how much I tried to forget you and move on, I couldn't. You were made for me and I was made for you," Tate said quietly.

He opened his eyes and leaned away from her so he could look at her.

Tate continued, "Your dad is out there with the Feds. I didn't think that your dad would be with them. I should have expected him to come find you sooner or later. I just thought that all of this would be over before your parents could ever find you here. I also thought by that time you would love me like I love you."

Violet was staring at him and Tate couldn't gauge her reaction to his confession.

"What do you mean you thought that all of this would be over before my parents could find me here?" Violet asked.

Tate knew he had nothing to lose now so he said, "I've been working with the Feds for the past year to bring this organization down."

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

Tate and Violet turned towards the open front door where they saw Hugo charging towards Tate. He managed to tackle Tate to the ground, and Hugo got in a punch before Tate could react.

Tate could hear Violet scream as he and his dad fought.

"Violet, Run! Go to your dad!" Tate yelled, not knowing what would happen to Violet if he lost the fight with Hugo.

Tate managed to head-butt his dad, stunning Hugo for a second, and then Tate pulled out his gun and pressed it against Hugo's temple.

"Ah, ah, ah! Where do you think you're going?"

Tate heard Madison's voice from just outside the cabin. He quickly went behind Hugo and put him in a chokehold, still holding the gun to Hugo's temple. Then he looked towards the front door as Violet, who had apparently run when he told her to, backed up into the cabin with Madison in front of her, pointing a gun to her.

"Tate, I caught this bitch trying to run away," Madison said, but then she looked over at him and her eyes widened, "What are you doing?"

"Madison, put the gun down," Tate said threateningly.

Madison stared at him for a few seconds, and Tate could see the wheels spinning in her head. Then she clenched her jaw and tightened her hold on the gun she was pointing at Violet.

"You were planning on leaving here with this slut, weren't you? You were planning on leaving me here alone! Did you ever care about me at all? Did you think I didn't matter?! I MATTER TATE!" Madison screamed.

Tate knew he only had a second before Madison pulled the trigger and killed Violet, so he swiftly pointed his gun away from Hugo's temple and shot Madison in the chest before bringing the gun back to Hugo's head. Madison hit the floor hard, and Violet collapsed on the floor where she stood as she covered her face with her hands.

Tate still had a chokehold on Hugo and he forced walked him to Madison's body. She was still gasping for air and when she looked at him, Tate almost felt sorry for her. Then he remembered that she was a second away from killing Violet and he glared down at Madison and yelled, "I never cared about you, you stupid bitch! You should have left Violet alone like I told you to!"

Madison stared at Tate for a few more seconds, and then her eyes went blank and she stopped breathing. Tate looked over at Violet and he noticed her shoulders shaking. He knew she wasn't sad about Madison, but that she was just overwhelmed with witnessing someone getting killed. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he still had to deal with Hugo.

Hugo tried to take advantage of the distraction Madison provided, but Tate's adrenaline fueled body wouldn't allow it. However, being impatient with keeping Hugo under control, Tate pulled the gun away from Hugo's temple again, and shot his dad behind both kneecaps, causing the older man to cry out in agony and fall over in pain.

Tate let him to fall on the ground and then he looked around until he spotted the rope he had meant to use to tie Violet's hands with. Originally he wanted to tie Violet's hands and put the bed sheet over her so that she wouldn't know her dad was there and try to escape him. Now he used the rope to tie Hugo's hands together. Once that was done, he looked over at Violet.

She was still sitting, but now she was looking at him. He saw tear tracks on her cheeks, but she was no longer crying. Suddenly Tate felt drained and all he wanted to do was grab onto Violet and never let go.

He walked over to her, and pulled her up from the ground. She was still staring at him, and for a second Tate thought she was afraid of him.

"I would never let anyone or anything hurt you," Tate whispered fiercely before bringing his head down and slowly capturing her lips with his own.

Tate kissed her gently, brushing his lips softly against her mouth until she let out a sigh and opened her mouth for him. Inside the cabin was relatively quiet, the only sounds being the wet suction of their mouths against each other and Hugo's whimpering.

Outside, Tate could hear sporadic gun shots and shouting. By the sounds of things, the Feds and Ben had landed and were almost finished securing the area. But Tate didn't care about any of that. His whole world was in his arms and nothing existed to him beyond that. He had been trying to leave with Violet before the Feds landed and Ben took her away from him, but it was now too late.

Tate broke away from the kiss when he heard footsteps approach the cabin. He turned his head and realized it was one of the Feds and the man was pointing an assault rifle at him.

"Step away from the girl!" the man yelled as he walked into the cabin. Several more men came into the cabin, and brought Tate and Violet outside. Tate could hear Hugo cussing and screaming as some men carried him away.

"Violet!" Tate heard Ben scream and watched as Ben rushed over to them, enveloping Violet in a hug.

"Dad!" Violet cried out and squeezed her eyes shut as she hugged her dad back.

Tate watched their reunion as he was patted down and handcuffed. He had wanted Violet to be happy, but he couldn't help but feel miserable.

A familiar man in a suit walked up to Tate, and Tate looked away from Violet and stared at Agent Thredson.

"Tate, you do realize the deal is off, considering you kidnapped Violet and brought her here, right?" Agent Thredson said.

Tate didn't say anything and stared Agent Thredson down. Yeah, he knew it was a possibility that if he kidnapped Violet and was caught he would have to do some time. But in his mind, it would have all been worth it if Violet fell in love with him and they were able to leave before the Feds came to shut down the organization.

"Excuse me, sir, but Tate didn't kidnap me!" Violet exclaimed drawing everyone's incredulous gazes towards her.

"What are you talking about sweetheart? Of course he did!" Ben said.

Violet looked at her dad and said, "No, he didn't. I ran away with him. Remember we had that talk the day before I was, quote unquote, 'kidnapped'? I told you I was sad, not depressed, but I didn't tell you why I was sad. I was sad because I hated school and hated everything, but most of all it was because I missed Tate."

Violet broke away from her dad and walked over to Tate. She brought her hand up and brushed the hair out of his eyes. Tate looked into her eyes trying to see past the lies she was telling everyone else. He _did_ kidnap her. She didn't run away with him. What was she trying to do? And, he had noticed that she was sad prior to her kidnapping. Could it really be true that she was sad because she missed him?

"I love him, Dad. I've always loved him," Violet said quietly, and Tate knew that even though she was addressing her dad, her words were for him alone.

"Young lady, I need you to step away from Tate," Agent Thredson said sternly.

Violet broke eye contact with him and looked at Agent Thredson.

"No! What are you going to do with him? He didn't kidnap me and I know he was working with you to bring down this organization. So what reason do you have for arresting him?" Violet asked angrily.

"Violet, even though you say you ran away with him, you're only seventeen. He's eighteen, an adult, and he took you to Mexico," Ben said in a calm voice, not wanting to upset Violet further.

Agent Thredson spoke up and said, "That's right. It's illegal to take a minor across state boarders, let alone out of the country, without their parents' consent. I'm sorry, young lady, but Tate will be coming with us."

With that said, two men grabbed a hold of Tate's arms and started walking him forward towards the helicopter.

"Wait!" Tate yelled out, not wanting this to be the last time he saw Violet. The men ignored Tate's struggling and continued walking him further away from Violet.

"Tate!" Violet screamed after him. "Dad, Let go of me!"

Tate heard a grunt and the sound of someone running behind him. Then Violet appeared in front of him, and she flung herself at him, latching on with her arms and legs, kissing him like she had never kissed him before.

"Young lady, do we need to handcuff you as well?" Agent Thredson asked with exasperation as he stormed over trying to separate Violet from him.

Violet ignored Agent Thredson, broke away from the kiss, and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Tate. Whatever happens, I'll always love you," Violet whispered passionately, causing his stomach to flip and tears to form in his eyes.

"Will you wait for me?" Tate whispered.

Agent Thredson, along with Ben, finally managed to pry Violet away from Tate, and Tate was forced to continue walking towards the helicopter.

Tate was almost at the helicopter but he turned his head towards Violet when he heard her call out his name.

"Tate! I'll wait. Forever if I have to."

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh! The last chapter! I hope you all enjoyed the story. I just want to thank all of you for your reads, follows, favorites, Reviews, and pm's! I love you all! The inspiration for this story is "21 Guns" by Green Day. Listen to it and you'll see how this story ties into the lyrics. I have an idea for an epilogue, but I'm not sure if I'll write it/post it. It depends on whether or not you all think this ending is good enough. So let me know what you think! Until next time! xoxoxoxo


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue - Part 1**

**2012 – Los Angeles**

The courtroom was buzzing with conversation and speculation as everyone waited for the judge to appear. The accused and convicted young man stood with his court appointed attorney behind the podium and awaited his fate. He was handcuffed and wearing a bright orange jumpsuit. His blond hair was shaggy and his dark eyes were mournful.

Occasionally he would look back into the crowd and stare at a young girl who was seated a couple of rows behind him. The young girl was slim and pretty with long, light brown hair and doe-like, dark, hazel eyes. She would give the young man a small smile when he looked her way, but when he faced forward, her smile would drop and she would surreptitiously wipe tears from her eyes.

Reporters who noticed the exchange were furiously typing notes into their tablets hoping to make an already sensational story even more riveting for their audience. After all, what more can you add to a story about a teenager who worked undercover with the FBI to bring down one of the most powerful drug cartels in Northern America? Who also allegedly ran away with his young girlfriend and killed another young girl to protect her? A tragic love story, of two lovers torn apart, that's what you would add.

Finally, the door to the judge's chamber opened and the judge went to her seat and banged her gavel to bring the courtroom to order. Once the formalities were over, the judge immediately went down to business.

"Tate Langdon, you have been found Guilty of the charge of Voluntary Manslaughter of one, Madison Montgomery, and you have been found Guilty of the charge of the Unlawful Transportation of a Minor into a Foreign Country. In consideration of your cooperation with Federal Officials in gathering evidence against Hugo Langdon, I hereby sentence you to five years in the State Penitentiary followed by a five year probation period. This hearing is adjourned," the judge stated as she banged her gavel one more time before leaving the courtroom.

* * *

Dear Violet,

I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I really didn't mean for things to turn out this way. I owe you an explanation too. You wanted to know why I brought you to Mexico. Well, it's because I love you. I love you so fucking much! I know that doesn't seem like a good reason, but hear me out. You and I, well, we weren't exactly on speaking terms for a while. You were going to go away to college and I felt the only way I could get you to really see me and be with me was if I took you away from L.A. and maybe, eventually, you would love me like I love you. I just wanted time with you. I know you're probably thinking that if all I wanted was time with you then why did I stop being friends with you in the first place. That reason is a little more complicated and probably won't make sense to you. I told you before that I saw you and Gabe kiss. At the time, I was twelve and I was already in love with you. I've been in love with you since I was eleven. Yeah, I know you probably don't buy that, but it's true. You were the only person in my fucked up life that cared about me and made me happy. But when I saw you smile at Gabe after he kissed you, I felt like you couldn't love me the same way I love you. Not if you're able to smile like that when another guy kissed you. I couldn't stand to be around you and Gabe with the memory of your guys' kiss burned in my head. So that's why I stayed away from you. I know now that I made a mistake. I love you, Violet, and I hope you do wait for me.

Love,

Tate

* * *

Dear Tate,

I know this might sound weird but I'm happy you took me to Mexico. There was something missing in my life and now I know it was you. My dad is being an asshole and he won't let me visit you. Don't worry; I'll visit once I turn 18. How is it like in there? Things here have surprisingly been normal. Moira lives with us now. My mom hired her to help out around the house and to help when the baby comes. Don't freak out; I'm not pregnant! I'm going to be a big sister. My mom is having a boy. I wish you were here. I see Constance sometimes and she seems to blame me for you being in prison. Whatever. I just want you to know I did everything I could to convince my parents to drop the charges against you. I love you, and yes, I'll wait for you.

Love,

Violet

* * *

Dear Violet,

How was graduation? I wish I could've been there to see you walk the line. Even though I graduated high school, I didn't walk the line at my own graduation. But, I would have wanted to be there to see you walk the line. Things here suck, but I'm getting by. You really don't want to know the details. I'm glad Moira lives with your family. I always liked her. For a minute there I did think you were pregnant when you said Moira was going to help out with the baby. But I wouldn't have freaked out. I meant it when I said if I ever had kids I would want you to be their mother. By the way, how is Addie doing? Can you tell her I miss her and that she could write to me? I love you.

Love,

Tate

* * *

Dear Tate,

So much has been going on this summer. I never got the chance to tell you, but I got accepted to BU, and I'm moving there in August. I can't wait to get out of L.A. I wish you were going with me. I miss you so fucking much! I didn't think I could feel this way for anyone. My mom once told me that you know when you're in love when you can't picture your life without that person. That's how I feel about you, except I don't have you in my life right now. My only consolation is that by the time I'm done with college, you'll be out of prison. I love you.

Love,

Violet

* * *

Dear Violet,

I'm kinda losing my mind here. I haven't heard from you in a while, and I don't know what I've done. If you're mad at me, please let me know what I did. In your last letter you mentioned that you have a new roommate, Zoe. How are you two getting along? I have a new roommate too. His name is Michael and he's alright so far. Violet, I really need to hear from you. But, I'll leave you alone if that's what you want. Is that what you want? I love you. I will always love you.

Love,

Tate

* * *

Dear Violet,

I'm being released tomorrow. Can you believe they're releasing me early for good behavior? I think they're full of shit. It's more like they're releasing me because of overcrowding. I'm not complaining. Whatever it takes to get me out of this shithole. I can't believe I've been here for 3 years already. At least I was able to get my bachelor's degree while I was in here. I don't know why you stopped writing me, but I still have hope that you're waiting for me. I love you.

Love,

Tate

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I guess I'm not done with this story after all! I have the epilogue mapped out, but it's going to be broken up into parts. I think there's going to be 3, maybe 4, parts to the epilogue. And sorry, the parts won't be as 'long' as the usual chapters in this fic since there are no more flashbacks. As always, Please read & review! xoxoxo

P.S. LunaSeasMoonChild, if you're still reading this fic, you will be happy with what comes next! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

**Warning:** There is a VERY EXPLICIT sex scene in this chapter. It is for mature readers only! **Do not read** if you are offended by any type of sex that is not vaginal intercourse.

* * *

**Epilogue – Part 2**

**2015 – Boston**

**TPOV**

Tate walked into the old brownstone building where Violet lived. At least, he hoped she still lived there. He wasn't sure, considering she hadn't written him in the past year. He was angry with her, but mostly Tate just missed her.

Before going to Boston, he had gone home to get the money he had stashed under the floorboards of his room. Luckily, it was all there. All $2 million dollars he had hidden away during his time working for Hugo. Constance didn't want to have anything to do with him when he showed up, and Tate couldn't have cared less. His only regret was leaving Addie behind. But he promised her that he would come back for her one day.

Tate was standing outside of the door of Violet's apartment suddenly unsure of himself. _Fuck it_, Tate thought, _she owes me a fucking explanation for shutting me out._

He pounded on the door and waited for her to answer. When the door opened, Tate's eyes widened and he felt rage course through his system when he saw who opened the door. He immediately grabbed the guy by his jacket lapels and shoved him against the wall inside of the apartment.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Tate growled in the guy's face.

The guy was struggling against Tate's hold and Tate heard a girl scream, "What the fuck!? Get off him!"

Tate glanced over to the girl and he felt like he got sucker punched. For a moment he thought the girl was Violet. The girl resembled Violet, but after a few seconds he realized she wasn't Violet. He looked back at the guy, Violet's old high school boyfriend, and became confused by this odd coincidence.

Suddenly the sound of a bedroom door being opened was heard, and another girl appeared.

"Oh my God, Tate! What are you doing here? Let go of him!" Violet exclaimed.

It took a couple of seconds for Tate to let go of the guy, but he did, and he backed away. The guy straightened his jacket and glared at Tate. Tate stared him down for a few seconds and only broke eye contact when Violet came over and pulled him away.

"Zoe, Kyle, um, you guys should take off. You're going to be late for your dinner reservation. I'll take care of things here," Violet said.

"Are you sure you want to be alone with this guy? Who is he anyway?" Zoe asked as Kyle walked over to her and took a hold of her hand.

"He's my . . . boyfriend," Violet said almost reluctantly.

Tate didn't like the hesitation in Violet's voice when she told Zoe he was her boyfriend. He also didn't like how Zoe's eyes widened at the news, like she didn't know Violet even had a boyfriend. _Did Violet not mention me at all to her roommate? _Tate thought angrily to himself.

Zoe and Kyle stared at them for a few seconds, and Zoe finally said, "Okay, we'll go. Violet, you have my number if you need anything."

After they left, Tate turned his full attention to Violet who was staring at him in shock. Her appearance changed a little in the past three years. Her hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, but Tate could tell it was still long and straight. She was wearing sleep shorts and a tank top, and Tate could see that the curves of her body were nicely filled out, which only accentuated her tiny waist. She wasn't a girl anymore. She was a woman, and a sexy one at that.

Once Tate moved his eyes back to her face, he noticed she was studying him too. Then she made eye contact with him and before he could say anything, she turned around and walked to what he assumed was her bedroom. Feeling something close to anger, Tate followed her. _Why isn't she happy to see me? Was she just fucking around when she said she loved me? _Tate thought in frustration.

Tate closed the door to Violet's room and locked it. He turned around and looked at Violet. She was standing near a window looking out, facing away from him. He took a moment to look around her room and he noticed pictures pinned to a cork board. Violet was in all of the pictures smiling or laughing with friends; at concerts, at football games, goofing off in a classroom. Tate frowned not liking the evidence of the happy life Violet had without him.

He walked over to where Violet was standing and he stood directly behind her. He was so close to her that he could feel her body heat and smell her scent.

"Look at me," Tate said in a quiet yet demanding voice.

She didn't respond right away, but then suddenly Violet turned away from the window and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, and attacked his mouth with her lips. Tate didn't respond at first, still angry and confused by Violet, but his body reacted despite the turmoil in his mind, and he grasped her body tight against him and bit her bottom lip until she opened for his tongue.

He turned them away from the window and walked towards the foot of her bed. He pulled her off of him and dumped her on the mattress. When she landed she looked up at him with a slightly dazed expression on her face.

He was still in an angry frame of mind and he wanted to dominate her. He wanted her too badly to stop and think about what he was about to do. But most of all, he wanted to remind her that she belonged to him.

Breathing harshly, Tate grasped Violet's hips and pulled her body down on the bed so that her ass was at the edge. He then pulled her sleep shorts and underwear off in one quick motion, tossing them over his shoulder for them to land somewhere behind him. Only pausing to take off his jacket and pull off his t-shirt, Tate then pushed his jeans and boxers down far enough to release his aching cock, and he positioned himself at Violet's entrance.

"Violet," Tate growled. When she made eye contact with him, he couldn't wait anymore, so Tate gripped her hips tighter, and plunged into Violet's hot, wet pussy.

They both closed their eyes and groaned at the pleasure of finally being physically together. But, anger was still coursing through Tate's system, which overrode what could have been a gentle and loving reunion. She was so wet, and that was a Godsend, because Violet was so fucking tight, and Tate knew that he would have hurt her with his violent thrusts if she wasn't ready for him.

Tate knew he wasn't going to last long, so he brought his hand down to Violet's clit and rubbed circles into it. As he watched his dick slide in and out of Violet's soft, pink pussy, he finally felt her cum, and the strong spasms of her orgasm forced his own. Tate pushed Violet further up on the bed still joined to her, and climbed onto the mattress.

Despite having just cum, Tate's dick remained fully erect. Tate guessed it was because it had been three years since he had been with Violet and he was still buried deeply inside her tight opening.

So, pulling out for only a second, Tate turned Violet over and put her on her knees. Then he pulled her back onto his dick. Back and forth on Tate's still rigid cock, he fucked into Violet. She gave no complaints as Tate used her body, and he was encouraged by Violet's breathy moans.

Tate fucked into her hard, thrusting into Violet with wild abandon. He slammed his hips into her, watching her tight ass cheeks jiggle with each one of his thrusts. The bed was soon creaking beneath them, and the headboard was banging against the wall.

With his hands on either side of Violet's ass, Tate used them to spread her cheeks wide. This gave Tate an unobstructed view of Violet's puckered little hole. Tate licked his finger, and as he continued plowing hard into her body, Tate stuck his finger into Violet's even tighter hole.

Violet looked back at him, and Tate knew she was wondering what he was doing. Her eyes grew wide as he continued pressing further and further in, until the entire length of his finger was safely inside her tight anal opening.

As Tate fucked his cock into her pussy, he also fucked his finger in and out of her anus. Violet closed her eyes and bit her lip before turning her head away from him, and she leaned further down on the bed, pressing the side of her face against the mattress. After a minute, Violet let out a long, low groan as her body shuddered in an orgasm.

Withdrawing first his dick, and then his finger, Tate repositioned himself until his cock was lined up with Violet's tiny asshole. Tate's cock was already well lubed from Violet's sexual secretions and his own semen from the first time he came, so, Tate pressed it up against her anus.

Violet moaned in pain, but never told Tate to stop. Tate had to press hard since this hole was twice as tight as her pussy was. With amazing pressure on her ass, Tate soon slid his cockhead inside with an audible popping noise.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Violet cried.

Tate stopped where he was, with just the head buried inside her. When she quieted down, Tate continued pressing forward. Violet kept grunting in pain with every inch he penetrated, but she never asked him to stop. After several long minutes, Tate was all the way in and he closed his eyes and groaned at the unbelievable pleasure of having Violet's anal walls closing in on his dick.

Tate pulled out slightly and then pushed in hard, again burying his cock to the hilt. He started rocking and thrusting, oblivious to everything else around him except for the pleasure he was experiencing. However, he soon felt the flutters as Violet climaxed again and he heard her scream of pleasure, which surprised him, so he started to punch into her wildly, fast and hard. Violet's body collapsed under him as he pumped her three final times, and blasted her bowels with his cum.

Out of breath and with his legs no longer able to support him, Tate pulled out of Violet and collapsed next to her. He could hear her trying to catch her breath, but she had turned away from him so he couldn't see her face. Then he noticed a little hitch in her breathing and he noticed her shoulders shaking. She was crying.

Letting out a sigh to ward off his own tears of frustration, Tate kicked off his shoes and pulled his boxers and jeans up, before turning towards Violet, and pulling her body into his as he spooned her.

"I'm sorry," Tate began quietly. But then he remembered that Violet was the one who owed him an apology or at the very least an explanation, so he said, "Actually, I'm not. I love you Violet. Why did you stop writing to me? Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

Violet didn't answer him right away, but it did sound like she had stopped crying. He had placed his hand on her flat stomach, and he felt her move one of her own hands down to lace her fingers with his.

Finally, Tate heard her take a deep breath, and she quietly said, "There's something I need to tell you."

* * *

**A/N:** Eeeek! My very first anal sex scene! Please let me know how I did in your reviews! :D

Thanks **LunaSeasMoonChild** for asking for this scene! I really hadn't thought about writing it (even though I teased it in the story) until you mentioned wanting to read a scene like that in your review, and I really liked the challenge. Ask & you shall receive! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Epilogue - Part 3**

**2015 - Boston**

**VPOV**

Nothing could have prepared Violet for the shock of seeing Tate again. She couldn't believe how much he changed in the past three years. His hair was shorter and a little darker, though errant curls still fell into his dark eyes. He was taller, his body firmer, and his shoulders were broader. Upon closer inspection, Violet noticed he had a tiny scar on his upper lip and a scar below his left eye. At 21, Tate was no longer the 18 year old boy who had kidnapped her three years ago. Then again at 20, she was no longer the 17 year old girl Tate had kidnapped.

Though his appearance had changed, apparently his feelings for her hadn't changed. She knew that the day would come when he would come for her. She just thought she would be done with college and have her life in her control by then.

She should have known their reunion wouldn't be gentle. Their passions burned too brightly and they had been apart for far too long. Even now she could feel his sticky cum seeping out of both her pussy and her asshole. She had never been penetrated anally, and it hurt . . . at first. It took her by surprise when she started feeling pleasure with the pain at every plunge of Tate's dick into her ass. He had completely dominated her, and she wanted more.

Violet knew she had a lot of explaining to do. But how do you explain that you don't have control of your own life? How do you explain that you sold out who you are just to secure a comfortable future for yourself? She was ashamed, but more importantly, she was afraid. She was no longer the girl that Tate fell in love with. She knew once she told Tate why she stopped writing him and about the bargain she made with the devil, he would turn away from her in disgust. He would leave her and find some pretty blonde bimbo who would make him forget all about her and the history they shared.

Resolving to get this over with as quickly as possible, Violet quickly wiped her tears, laced her fingers with Tate's, and took a deep breath.

"There's something I need to tell you," she said quietly.

Violet felt Tate's body stiffen behind her and she knew she had his attention. Not wanting to look at him when she made her confession, Violet held tightly to Tate's hand, keeping his arm around her waist, so that he wouldn't try to turn her around.

"I love you, Tate, but I can't be with you," Violet started, but was interrupted when Tate abruptly sat up and stared down at her saying, "What the fuck!"

Violet sat up as well, and placed a hand on his chest. With pleading eyes, she said, "Please, let me finish. When my dad found out I was writing you, he threatened to disown me. I was prepared to live with that because I love you so much, but then my dad said that he was also going to pull the plug on my acceptance into BU if I didn't do what he said. I'm sorry Tate, but coming here was my only chance to leave L.A.! So, I made a deal with him. He wanted me to stop any form of communication with you, and he wanted me to fully experience college life. In exchange, he is supporting me financially until I am done with college. He said that once I am done, and as long as I have done everything _he_ thinks people should do while they are in college, then he will leave me alone to make my own decisions with my life. I have about a year and a half left before I have control of my life again. So, what I'm saying is, I can't be with you right now."

Tate had remained quiet while Violet talked. She wasn't sure what he was thinking as the silence between them stretched almost uncomfortably. Finally he asked, "Does 'experiencing college life' include fucking other guys?"

Violet felt herself turn red as anger coursed through her system. She quickly got off the bed and went to the dresser to get a pair of underwear to pull on.

"Seriously Tate? That's what you're worried about?" Violet asked angrily, facing him with her hands on her hips.

Tate stood up from the bed and walked towards her. When he was directly in front of her, he grasped her arms, and said, "You didn't answer my question."

Violet rolled her eyes, but finally said, "No, you're the only one I've been with. Well, unless you count Evan."

"WHO the FUCK is Evan?!" Tate exploded, tightening his grip on her arms almost painfully.

Violet couldn't help but giggle at Tate's reaction. She could tell that Tate was confused by her laughter so she explained, "Evan is my vibrator!"

Violet watched as understanding dawned on Tate's face, and a smile formed, causing his dimples to wink at her.

"Evan, huh? Why didn't you name your vibrator after me?" Tate asked as he rubbed her arms soothingly.

"I don't know, I guess it's because then I would have wanted the real thing and it would have depressed me," Violet said looking down.

Tate stepped closer to her and brought his hand to her chin, tilting her head up so he could look into her eyes.

"You have the real thing now. So, why can't we be together?" he asked quietly.

Violet felt like she was drowning in the obsidian darkness of his eyes. "I told you why. If you could wait, just a little bit longer, then we could be together. I waited for you, can you wait for me?"

"I've waited almost half my life for you. I would wait. Forever if I have to," Tate smiled saying what she had said to him when he was taken into custody. "But, I don't have to."

Violet's brow furrowed and she asked, "What do you mean?"

"You don't need your dad anymore. It's okay. I'm here. I still have the money I made when I worked for Hugo. I'll support you," Tate said matter-of-factly.

Violet's eyes widened and she felt tears start to form. "Tate, I can't ask you to do that for me. Especially now that you know I sold out . . . I sold _us_ out, just so my dad wouldn't disown me and so he would pay my way through college."

Tate pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as she cried into his chest. She hated showing Tate how weak she had become, but she truly wasn't prepared for how she would feel seeing Tate again, and her emotions were too close to the surface.

"Shhh, Violet, it's okay. I don't see it that way. Like me, you're a survivor, doing anything you can to make sure you get what you need. I love that about you. I always have. Well, except when you used it against me," Tate murmured in her ear, and Violet could feel him smile against her temple.

Tate pulled away a little so that he could look at her again.

"Listen to me Violet, I love you. All I want is for you to be happy and safe," Tate said, and then bent down on one knee. Violet gasped somehow knowing what he was going to say next, and completely unsure of how she would respond.

"Violet Harmon, will you marry me?" Tate asked, holding her hands firmly.

Violet felt tears roll down her cheeks as she went down on her knees as well. She pulled her hands away from Tate's grip and brought them up to cup his face before leaning in to give him a kiss. What started out as a gentle dance between their lips soon became a raging inferno as they once again succumbed to their passion.

Tate pushed Violet down into the soft carpet as he kissed along her neck. Violet moaned softly threading her fingers in his hair. She groaned out loud when he sucked on that spot right below her ear that drove her crazy. The next thing she knew, he ripped the panties she had just put on off of her, and she felt him push his jeans down to once again release his cock.

"I'll buy you a new pair," Tate murmured, bringng his mouth back to her lips.

As he slipped his tongue into her mouth, Violet spread her thighs wide to better accommodate him. Tate took his erection in hand and parted her soft folds with the swollen tip of his cock, and with a single slow thrust, he filled her, taking her cry into his mouth. He withdrew and sank into her again, and Violet cried out again, with joy, with pleasure, with the rightness of it. She arched against him, her palms gliding away from his ribs and over the firm globes of his ass, feeling the way the muscles flexed as he plunged into her over and over. Deeper. _Deeper_. She squirmed and bucked beneath him nails digging into his ass, needing more of him. Tate drove harder, perspiration slicking his stomach, binding their skin.

Then Tate found her hands, threaded his fingers through hers and drew her arms up in a wide arc over her head, pinning her. His breath came in soft pants, his body hovering over hers. Thrust for thrust, she moved, he moved, following her lead. Violet knew this wasn't fucking. They were making love, with no secrets between them, at last.

"I love you," Tate whispered. "Cum for me, Violet."

Violet again felt like she was drowning in the dark depths of Tate's eyes, and when her climax finally crashed over her, she closed her eyes and she screamed out Tate's name.

When she opened her eyes, she found his gaze, black and fathomless, locked on hers.

Tate moved faster now, like a piston as he slid through her wetness and into her tight, welcoming heat, his breath rushing from his chest in harsh pants.

"I'm going to cum," Tate groaned, lips against her ear. "Deep, deep inside you."

Then Violet held onto Tate as his body stiffened, and she felt the hot pulse of his ejaculation deep within her. He shuddered with the force of his orgasm, and gasped out her name, over and over. When he had given her everything he had, Tate finally sagged against her, sought her lips and kissed her again with unbearable tenderness, before rolling off of her so he wouldn't crush her, and pulled her against him.

They lay together for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts. Tate was tracing shapes on her arm as he stared up at the ceiling.

"You didn't answer me," Tate quietly said.

Violet rolled on top of him, straddled his hips, and looked in his eyes.

"You already know my answer. Of course, I'll marry you," Violet said but felt compelled to add when Tate grinned widely at her answer, "But, we're going to have a long engagement. I want to finish college, and I want to make sure that things are okay with my parents before we get married. My dad isn't going to like it, but I know my mom will be okay with my decision. I want my dad to be okay with my decision too, so it might take some time for him to come around."

Tate started to object, but Violet pressed her hand against his mouth so she could finish what she was saying, "My dad is a dickwad, but I love him. I want him to give me away at my wedding. Please, Tate, it's important to me."

Once Violet felt like Tate wasn't going to try to talk her out of her decision to wait to get married, she took her hand away from his mouth. She saw that he was smiling.

"You know, I've always liked your dad. When I was a kid, I used to wish that he was my father. I think my life would have turned out differently if he was," Tate said.

Violet scoffed and rolled her eyes before saying, "Uh, yeah, your life would have been different. I would have been your little sister."

"Hmmm, fucking my little sister sounds pretty hot," Tate murmured as he brought her head down to capture her lips.

"You are such a perv," Violet whispered against his lips.

Once they pulled away from each other, they got up from the floor and headed to the bed. After settling in, they talked about everything and anything that popped into their minds. Violet couldn't remember the last time they had really talked like this. Probably way back when Tate used to sleep in her basement back home whenever Constance kicked him out. Finally, they both started getting sleepy, and Tate spooned her, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"So, Kyle and Zoe, huh?" Tate murmured drowsily.

Violet chuckled sleepily and said, "That's a whole different story."

~The End~

* * *

**A/N**: I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you all for your reads, follows, favorites, and most especially your reviews! I love you all! Until next time! :)


End file.
